Back To You
by lauren1379
Summary: A tribal wolf dance changed her life and set her path in motion. Four yrs later she is back in Washington. She is not alone & friends during her time away have opened up a new spiritual path for her. Jared and the Pack are in for a few shocks.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; **Hi everyone, I'd like to start by saying thanks for taking the time to read my stories. When I first got the idea for this story I want for it to be this lovely fic with romance with some action, a little drama and some humour. I knew I wanted to bring into it the Native Indian culture. I wanted it to look more into the tribal ways. When researching for the story, what I found opened my eyes and heart.

I have been through many tears hearing some stories of real Native Indians lives and what they have been through. I have been inspired by the strength of their hearts and spirit. And I absolutely believe in their spiritual beliefs, _it just feels right_.

Please take the time to look at some of the stories from the sites will be on my profile. The Lakota Nation located in South Dakota and in February 2010 they had to declare a state emergency. There wasn't a hurricane or natural disaster. It was poverty and poor conditions bought upon them from the years of mistreatment from the US Government, for over 100 years. Read about WOUNDED KNEE, here LAKOTA VOICES. Be prepared to cry. And please find it in your hearts to pray for them or if one of the sites has a donation link even if it is a tooth brush you can send or just a petition to sign, every little thing helps. The following are some links to YouTube clips so you can hear their story.

**Quileute Nation.**

The people of Quileute are also in need for your help. All they ask is for you to hear their very real fears and for you to write to your Us Congressmen and Senators to support the land legislation so they can move the school and community to higher grounds. The school, council buildings and many homes are in a tsunami danger zone, right near First Beach. If a tsunami hits, they have about eight minutes to get all the Quileute Tribal School kids and teachers on to the school buses and to higher grounds via the one road in and out of the res. They most likely won't make it out. Please watch their video and put pen to paper, get the government to listen before it's too late. Please see this notice on my profile page for the link to watch their story.

I'm sorry if I sound like a pain asking for you to hear all this but, I truly wish I could do more than I am.

_**Back to you**_

**Chapter one **

**Treat the earth well: it was not given to you by your parents; it was loaned to you by your children. We do not inherit the Earth from our Ancestors; we borrow it from our Children.** - Tribe Unknown

**Bella**

I had often thought of what it would be like to go back, back to the place I was constantly fighting a pull to. I knew it wasn't Forks I wanted to call home, it was Lapush. Lapush felt warm even on the coldest of Washington days. Forks felt as cold as Edwards' non beating heart. I blame him for the scars he left behind, even if it were not done by him directly. Sure, I guess some of the blame does rest on me but when it comes down to it, I was a very naive young girl that had fairy tale views of the bad guy trying to be good. I was suckered in by the whole _we are veggie vamps_ _sustaining from our natural diet and even though I want nothing more than to drain you I am being a good boy_ thing. Now, I think he is a dramatic pompous fucktard. Seriously the dude was what? 109 years old and I was 17, he should have stayed the fuck away from me. When he took off to Alaska my first day at school, he should have stayed home instead of taking anymore risks with my life.

I wasn't so devastated by him leaving me when he did, I was crushed but not for the reasons everyone thinks. A part of me always suspected it but it was Ally that confirmed it all.

Edward had believed her and Jasper left to travel alone when he left but they had only gone for a few days till the coast was clear for them to come to explain things. I did get lost in the forest the night he left; I was devastated that I had lost Ally and the rest of the family. Sure some part was upset that I had just broken up with my first _boyfriend_ but I had never really expected him to stick around forever especially since he was so adamant that he wouldn't give me forever and to be honest I wasn't too crash hot on the whole _burn for three days and want to drink blood for eternity_ part of the deal either. I had bought it up to test my theory on how serious he was with me and when he had been so determined that he would never do it, well I wasn't going all in, I played my cards close to my chest with him. It was Ally that I had bonded with, I love that girl.

Three days after Edward and the rest of the family left Ally and Jasper showed up while Charlie was at work. Edward was playing the family and me. He didn't love me; he loved my blood and my silence. He had become somewhat infatuated with me. He used me to try to prove that his control was impeccable, only to have it blow up in his face on my birthday when I had cut my finger. Jasper confirmed my suspicion that it was Edwards' thirst that had affected him that night and mixed with everyone else's on top of it; he was hit too hard with it all. Jasper still tried to bare the blame and apologised but I wouldn't have it. I couldn't imagine the strength it took him to fight his demons that night, I could tell he was torn and trying. He had allowed them to drag him away even with it all bulldozing him.

After hours of conversation they left to actually travel. Ally had given me confirmation that Edward would not return as he would be meeting his mate in the near future. Ally and Jasper had left me with all their contact details and stating that their time living with the Cullen family was done. After the night of my birthday some bridges were forever burnt. Rose, Carlisle and Esme had all sided with Edward in the vote to leave and in blaming Jasper for the attack. Unfortunately, poor Emmitt was stuck between a rock and a hard place having that stone cold banshee as a mate and had to leave with her even if he didn't want to.

We said our goodbyes and promised to stay in touch. I carried on with life, with school, studying and working at the local book store for Mrs Phillips. I did work for Newtons for a few months but Mike was nothing less than persistent and when I called Ally to have a bitch about it she had confirmed that he would only get worse and informed me of the job opening at the book store. The pay was better and I had more hours plus I got to study when we had no customers.

I was leaving just after graduation and the day before I was leaving for college Jake had invited me to a wolf themed party and bonfire on the beach. Most people wore wolf masks while others had wolf faces painted on their faces in various wolf shades with tribal paint. I wore a white and silver fantasy wolf mask that left my mouth and chin uncovered. The night was fun with music, dance and laughter. Jake had hit it off with some girl that he could keep his eyes off, I was happy to see him have a good time. I had had a few drinks and I had also learned that a peace pipe did bring peace, how could it not when everyone was all calm and mellow. As the night wound down I decided to kill time while I sobered up enough to drive back to Forks. I walked down the beach for a good twenty minute and found a place to sit. I was going to be heading off on my own for the very first time. I had a studio apartment rented that was partly furnished and I was looking forward to setting it all up as my own, my home. I wanted to do something with my life that made me feel good, something I could pay it forward with, even if it was little. I didn't care for being rich and glitz and glamour. I had simple tastes and grew up with the necessities and minimal luxuries, which suited me just fine. I had spent a long time considering my options and finally chose to take the full scholarship to Bradman University in California and get my Master of Arts in Education/Elementary Teacher Education. I was actually really excited to get started with this step in my life.

I was startled out of my thoughts but the sexiest voice I'd ever heard, it was husky and rough yet smooth at the same time. The man had a body to match the voice. He was topless only wearing jeans the hung just right. His face was painted as a brown wolf making it difficult to see his facial features.

"What's a pretty little lady like you doing down this far on the beach all alone, don't you know there are big bad wolves out tonight?"

"I'm not afraid of a big bad wolf, I'm quite sure there are much scarier things to fear."

"Mm s'pose your right there ha, even so I'd still like to be your protector tonight. Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all."

"So what has down here all alone?"

"I was just thinking while I waited to be under the limit to drive home. What has you walking down here alone?"

"Well, to be honest, it's you."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Not at all honey, we older guys like to make sure everyone's safe is all and I didn't feel right letting you wonder off too far alone.

"Thank you."

"You should be more careful, as you said there _are_ scarier things _around_ than big bad wolves."

I don't know how it happened but sometime through the night our lips connected and then our bodies. That night I lost my virginity to my personal protector on the beach at Lapush. He was gentle and caring making sure I was taken care of at the same time being dominate and deliciously rough. We fell asleep wrapped in each other and I woke just before the break of day leaving him and his comfort. I didn't want to leave him but it was what it was; a one night stand with a perfect stranger.

I get on the plane and life went on, I loved my apartment and college it was all just working out so well. I often thought back to that night and wondered about the _what if's_. I had a few date requests but no matter how nice the guy in looks and personality, none felt right.

Two months after leaving Forks panic set in. I realised I'd skipped my period. With the move and starting college and settling into a new part time job as a photography assistant, it had totally skipped my mind. I didn't have any crazy bouts of sickness; I had no symptoms other than slightly sore breasts. Sure enough, I was pregnant.

I didn't tell anyone other than Ally and Jasper and that was only because she saw my belly swollen a few months ahead in a vision. Needless to say, we spent a long time online talking on Skype while going through baby items that I liked only to have them show up at my door a few days later. At six months I finally got the courage to tell my parents that they would soon be the grandparents of a beautiful grandson.

Renee's' reaction was disappointing and a hard lesson in life for me, she told me she was disgusted and didn't want to have anything to do with my child and therefore me as well. Charlie was pissed that I was doing it on my own and that I didn't know who the father was and offered for me to come home but I am nothing if not stubborn and was determined to finish my education before returning.

I had my gorgeous little man while Charlie was visiting knowing I'd be due at the time and not wanting me alone.

Caleb Samuel Swan was born 6lb 4oz June 29th 2007

The name Caleb, I was drawn to and Samuel I chose for two reasons 1st because it means saviour and 2nd because Sam Uley was my saviour in the woods the night Edward left. I can only hope that my son has as good a heart as Sam. I am certain that Calebs' father is native but I wasn't sure if he was Quileute or from another tribe. Jake had said that there were many that had travelled for a festival that were at the bonfire. I had wanted to pick a meaningful name native to his culture and that night that meant Protector or wolf but I couldn't find anything on any of the tribal languages in Washington and with that the closest I could get to protector was Samuel.

I had a few weeks of rest and getting used to being a mom then it was back to work and study. It was hard and tiring but so worth the struggle. Working as a part time photographer's assistant had benefits, I was able to learn a lot. I didn't just assist, many times after being trained on lighting, exposure and how to work a camera professionally and digital editing; I also worked on the shoots. Before Caleb was born I had invested in a Canon Mark3 21mp DSLR camera which cost a pretty penny but I earned extra cash over time doing side jobs and taking pictures that I sold for cards and such online to Hallmark and other card companies. I was able to get every moment I could of Caleb on camera and DVD. I now had a complete photography set up and worked independently as my own boss with certification and an online portfolio for work I had done for the card companies. Although my photography work was the money maker through college, teaching was my soon to be new career. I'll never give up photography but it will take a back seat to teaching now.

Over the past four years I had called Ally at least once a week. Although I hadn't seen her since we were in Forks our friendship never faded if anything it had gotten stronger. I hated shopping when I was younger but Ally taught me the joys of online shopping so I didn't have to brave the crowds. Not that I needed to do much shopping due to packages arriving every couple of weeks. Caleb was the best dressed three almost four year old I know. The boy wants for nothing. Ally and I had a long running argument when I was in the late stages of my pregnancy about my finances. With rent, food and other bills it would have been a struggle to pay for childcare and keep my savings steady or have it grow. I did manage to save a bit but not enough to not stress for the future. Ally had talked me into letting her help invest a portion of my savings and then when that grew invest some more, so needless to say thanks to Ally and her great _investment skills _I have an awesome bank balance. It came in handy when Caleb started to walk because the apartment was not suitable for a toddler at all. My decision to move was solidified when my boy nearly made it to the very hot oven. The apartment was open plan so there was no way to barricade the kitchen. I had a mini heart attack and moved within a few weeks renting a three bedroom duplex with a small backyard.

I just recently purchased a new home that is just on the outskirts of the Lapush reservation but still on their land. It's going to be a surprise to Charlie as he has no clue that we are moving back. Billy Black the Chief of the tribe had granted me permission to purchase the house and land since I'd be teaching at their school and my father had been accepted into the tribe since he and sue had gotten engaged and being an extension of him I was also accepted.

I wanted to pay it forward when I chose my career path and I now have my opportunity. Lapush Elementary is in need of well educated teachers that are willing to teach with minimal pay and since I don't really need the money and I love Lapush I took the job and will be teaching Kindergarten class. The salary I get from teaching, I will be looking for ways to put back into the Lapush community_. _

Everything was packed up and due to arrive at the new home in the morning and my car was had already been waiting for me at Sea- Tec. I could have sold it and bought one here but I loved my car, it was worn in and I felt comfortable driving it. I knew its sounds and the way it glided so if something was wrong I knew right away and got it fixed, I had just bought it last year brand new so I didn't see a reason to trade for a good few years yet, no, I'll be keeping my Chevy Equinox 2011 SUV for quite some time.

Caleb had been great during drive from the airport to Lapush played many car games like I spy to help him with his ABC's as well as practicing our Native words. He knows some of the basics, Shi'ma which he always calls me; very rarely will he call me Mama in English. Unfortunately the Quileute language is almost lost even to its own people with only a few elders to speak it. I didn't want Caleb to lose his heritage and so I researched as much as I could and started to teach him when still in my womb of various words from the many tribes across America. I teach him the word to which it means in all of the tribal tongues I can Like the word _wolf_ - my favourite as it is significant and symbolic of the night he was conceived and therefore his nickname- In Quileute is _Kwoli _and in Omaha it is Shon`gee and Tala in an unknown native language. I am unsure as to which tribe Caleb's' father is from I'd like to teach as much Quileute as possible but I see no harm in teaching him as much as I can.

AS we continued our road trip he watched a short DVD's {another reason for keeping my car, I love the inbuilt DVD players} and we sang so many songs. I do believe I hate the Wiggles now and all things Disney. I was oh so grateful when he had finally granted me permission to play some of my tunes, hearing my three year old singing about the bling bling and ching ching is so freaking hilarious. The way he belted out the lyrics cracked me up, he was putting his all into it too only with a three year old the lyrics tend end up changed so instead of singing

It's not about the money, money, money,  
>We don't need your money, money, money.<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<br>Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

_The chorus ended up more like this_

It's not about the honey, honey, honey,  
>We don't feed you honey, honey, honey.<br>We just wanna make the world pwance,  
>Forget about the ice bag.<br>Ain't about the cha-chin cha-chin.  
>Ain't about the ba-bin ba-bin,<br>Wanna make the world pwance,  
>Forget about the ice bag.<p>

_God love him_.

We finally made it to forks were we'd be staying at the Inn for the night then heading to the new house in the morning to get everything set up.

"Shi'ma, wake up, I hungwy."

"Alright my Aw`ee Kwoli, I'm up. Let's get dressed pack up, grab some grub and then head over to our new home and wait for the truck."

"Shi'ma, pwease don't call me baby wolf. I is not a baby."

"Fine, okay then, No more Aw`ee, how about Chikala Kwoli, Little Wolf?"

"That's O tay. When do we see Nixkamich, Shi'ma?" Amazing how he can say Nixkamich perfectly but if he was to say Grandfather in English it would be Gwandfadar.

"Well, we'll see how long it takes to get our bedrooms set up, okay. We'll be all wiped out by the end of a big visit with Nixkamich and Nekoma Sue, so let me get the rooms ready so we can just crash when we get home from our visit."

"O tay Shi'ma."

"Good boy, come on now we have to get you in some jeans and a sweater Chikala Kwoli, the weather is colder here okay?"

"Yes, its waining all da times here."

"Yeah it does rain a lot here."

I got him dressed and then myself both in winter wear, I put his cute little beanie on him after packing up and grabbed our bag and left the Inn to get some grub. What I didn't plan on was to run into anyone I knew.

"Bella, Bella is that you?" not waiting for a reply I was picked up in a hug and almost had the life crushed out of me.

"Yeah it's me, hi Jake. How are you?"

"Wow…what are you doing here? Does Charlie know you're here and who's this little guy?"

"I'm good thanks and no Charlie doesn't know we're here, it will be a surprise, so please don't tell him. I'll be seeing him later today if I can get the new house all set up. Jake this is my son Caleb, Caleb, say hi to le mita kola Jake"

"Hac'h chi'i Dake, are you from Dapoosh?"

"It's Lapush, Chikala Kwoli, La –push."

"Yeah dats what I said Shi'ma, Dapoosh"

"Okay and its Jake, with a J, Jake"

Jake just laughed and stuck his hand out to Caleb to shake.

"Hac'h chi'i Caleb, It is nice to meet you. Wow your strong, how old are you?"

"Course I'm stwong, I'm da man of da house. I gots to be stwong, Nixkamich said I gots to take care of Shi'ma and I'm Qa'al."

Jake belted out a gut busting laugh shaking his head.

"You're three, that's a big boy."

"Yep, I'm a be Ba'iyas in Dune Shi'ma says."

"Yes Caleb you will be four in June." I corrected him.

"So Bella, catch me up girl you got some s'plainin' to do."

"Sit and have some grub with us and I'll tell you what I can with little ears around Jake"

"Sure, let me just go order and call Embry to meet me here instead of at home."

"No, it's okay if you're busy we can catch up some other time."

"Bells it's all good, we were just going to chill for the day and I'm sure he'll be hungry too."

Jake took off to make his call and order, Caleb and I had placed or order for drinks but my fuzzy bub took ages always to decide what he wanted to eat.

"Embry's on his way, I just ordered a drink for now to wait for him to get here. Have you two ordered yet?"

"No Caleb takes forever to choose"

"Pancakes are good here little man, or the workman's feast if you like bacon, egg, sausage and toast."

"Can I get dat Shi'ma, da big one?"

"Sure chikala Kwoli"

"What's with you calling him wolf?"

"Ever since he was born when he'd snuggle into me to sleep, he'd makes this noise like he is grunting with this little rumble in his chest and it's symbolic to the night he was conceived so I've just always called Aw'ee Kwoli- Baby Wolf, until he ask me this morning to not call him a baby so now he is Little wolf."

"Uh ha, so did his dad move here with you guys?"

"Subtle Jake, no…I don't know who he is. I got pregnant before I left here. You remember the wolf party"

"Yeah that's the night I im…met Bree, my girl."

"Well, that's the night I created Little Wolf."

"Wow… so, he could be one of my friends kid?"

"Maybe…but everyone had masks or painted faces and I didn't even get a name other than _big bad wolf_ and _personal protector _Ihave nothing to go on plus the guy could have been from Makah or god knows where he could have travelled from, though I know he was native and he had the tribal paint not a mask"

"Uh ha…well here's Em. Hey Em over here"

"Hey Jake, do you have a secret family we didn't know about. I don't think Bree will be pleased bro."

"Shut up, Embry you remember Bella, Bella Swan? This is her and her little man Caleb."

"Yeah I remember, hi Bells. I didn't know you had a kid and although he's pale he is definitely a native, so is he Jake's?"

"No, he's not Jakes kid…We never…"

"Sorry, I only ever saw you with Jake. I just assumed"

"Nah, it was a one night thing…I didn't know him, we met at that wolf party and I didn't get his name"

"Shi'ma is he from Dapoosh too, like Dake?"

"Yes chikala Kwoli, Embry here is from Lapush too. Embry this is Caleb, Caleb this is Embry."

"Hac'h chi'i Embwy, I gunna live in Dapoosh too in our new house."

"Really buddy, that's cool. You can hang out with me and my friends down at the beach."

We had placed our orders and ate catching up on what we had been doing for the past four years. They told me how they share an auto shop along with Quill and do some work for the council. Jake and Bree just recently got engaged and she does all the paper work for the business. They chatted away about work and some young guys they're training, Colin and Brady. Then I guess it was my turn when Embry turned to me.

"So other than being a mamma, Bella what have you been up to?"

"Well, I moved from here to Bradman University in California and get my Master of Arts in Education, to teach elementary level and while going to college I started working as a photographer's assistant which turned into a traineeship. I didn't really do much other than work, study and become a mother. I just graduated a bit ago and applied to Lapush elementary, so here I am. I always knew I'd be coming back here, I love Lapush, it has always made me feel safe."

"Have you not felt safe in California?"

"Not always, not that I felt in danger, Lapush just feels like home, comfort."

**Jakes pov**

Being a Sunday, the shop was closed today so I get to just relax til I patrol later tonight. I was due for groceries and had stuff all in the house for breakfast and as always was starving so I decided to hit up the diner before the going to do the shopping. As I opened the door I was hit with a Vanilla and coconut scent that I haven't smelt in four long years, Bells. My eyes searched for her and found her quickly, stunning. I called out and we greeted each other when I noticed a little person giving me a glare. It wasn't until I released Bells from my hold that a smug smile appeared on the kids face, obviously his glare won out and his goal was accomplished.

To say I was shocked that Bells called her kid Little Wolf in a native tongue at that is an understatement but I near choked on my own tongue when he greeted me fluently in Quileute, amazing. I felt this overwhelming surge of pride for my heritage hearing this little guy speak so casually to say hi in my own nearly forgotten language. When he greeted Em the same I saw he had the same reaction, even though Em is from Makah we all know that he is definitely half Quileute due to him having the gene. We are a proud people.

Bells had done great in raising Caleb and all on her own while working and going to college. I always knew the girl was special. I was saddened that she had to do it by herself, not knowing who his dad is but she aced it as far as I'm concerned. Apart from my _hands off my mamma glare, _Caleb is very well mannered and behaved, so far.

After we got caught up on the past four years Bells stood to say goodbye not knowing she was getting help.

"We're coming with you guys to help you set up."

"You don't have to Jake, I can manage it"

"I'm sure you can but many hands make light work"

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it. We better get going the truck is due anytime now."

Since Em and I walked to the dinner and not knowing where Bells new house is, we all got in her SUV.

"Shi'ma?"

"Yes le mita chante?"

"I'm sleepy Shi'ma, you tell da wisdom wolf for me?"

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll tell it for you chikala Kwoli."

"Okay, neyeli Shi'ma"

"Neyeli Chikala Kwoli."

**Wolf Wisdom**

A pup went to his father with  
>questions in his mind,<br>about the world around him  
>about life, nature and time.<p>

First he asked about the world,  
>about how he came to be,<br>about how he knew right from wrong  
>and about the mystery of the sea.<p>

The father smiled and answered  
>his son in a riddled rhyme,<br>"Your life will go onward from  
>now and you shall know in time.<p>

"But over the course of time  
>remember that you have in your paw,<br>the power to give life by mercy and  
>the power to kill by the claw.<p>

"But always know you are no king,  
>for nature has given this power to others,<br>Though they shall not harm those who live a good life,  
>for all of nature is your sisters and brothers."<p>

The pup nodded to his father  
>then asked him some other words,<br>About the bountiful river and  
>the mighty caribou herds.<p>

The father smiled and answered his son again,  
>looking into the young pups eyes,<br>answering with the same soft spoken words,  
>in the same riddled rhyme.<p>

"The water we drink and food we eat  
>is granted to us for life,<br>but each must only take as much as they need,  
>for that is only right.<p>

"But each is destined to grow old,  
>and to soon after have all health gone,<br>So then they might fall prey to nature  
>so that others may live on."<p>

The pup again nodded once  
>turning to his father to ask him of his life,<br>How he had come to know all he did  
>about his pain, suffering and strife.<p>

"My son" he whispered to the pup  
>still gazing in his eyes,<br>"I know of what I speak my son,  
>through using my own mind.<p>

I'll tell you of what I've seen my son  
>and of what the shamans preach,<br>Live your life well but harm no other,  
>for the purpose of life is to teach."<p>

To this the pup just nodded,  
>making this knowledge his own,<br>he then sweetly nuzzled his father,  
>as the enlightenment in his eyes shown.<p>

Then the father spoke unto his son  
>about the strangest of nature's clan,<br>Of the ones who've learned so very little,  
>he warned his son of man.<p>

"Be fearful son of a race called man  
>for they know not what they do,<br>They have been gifted abilities far beyond our own,  
>yet utilize so few.<p>

They act not for their brothers and sisters,  
>but for the betterment of one,<br>They've violated many of natures laws  
>but know not what they've done.<p>

Man has abandoned the powerful mind he has  
>which first allowed him to thrive,<br>But he will reap what he has sewn  
>once he can no longer survive."<p>

With that the father nuzzled his son  
>and bid him on his way,<br>knowing his son would lead a wealthy life  
>and pass his knowledge on one day.<p>

_Kayotae Blackwolf_

Embry and I sat quietly in the car as Bells drove listening to the story, it was beautiful, I am man enough to admit that I get chocked up by it. It was amazing how she had carried such soothing tone to lull her child to sleep but the message in her story and the teachings of were just, wow. I want to hear that story every night too, I want to fall asleep to that damn it.

I stayed silent due to the fear of my voice croaking like a pubescent teen. We pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous, huge stone and log home. It was way too big for just the two of them.

"Bells, this place is huge. What are you going to do with all the room?"

"Well, the way it is designed I will be able to have my studio for my photography here in the back right hand side of the house and I wanted to give Caleb a play room too. That will leave three spare guestrooms. Jake can you please grab the port-a-cot from the back of the car for me so I can fix it up for Caleb?"

"Sure Bells" I could hear the truck coming down the road and knew it was a big ass truck with a big ass load judging by the sound of it and the size of her new home. So I thought it best to call in the cavalry or get Em to since I'll be helping set up Caleb's foldable crib thingy.

"Embry, can you go call in for some more hands to help? I'll keep Bells busy till you get back."

"Okay sure, I think Paul is on patrol with Seth but Brady, Colin and Leah are due to take over now. How many do you want here?"

"Whoever can come to help"

"Be back soon"

Bells carried Caleb in while I carted his bed following the sound of her heartbeat to a room upstairs. I got to work unfolding the contraption of bloody thing only to get frustrated beyond all reason. I could hear Bells snicker behind me trying to hold in her laugh.

"Fine, you think this is so funny. Think you can do better? Here you do it, I'll take the boy."

"Okay."

We made the exchange and I looked on dumbfounded as to how I tried and failed to put the retched thing up in over ten minutes and yet less than two it took her. I said nothing, I already looked a fool.

She laid him down on a sheep skin and then placed a handmade quilt with wolf in the centre of it on him.

We exited the room and made our way to the guys unloading the truck, they had already started to fill the living room with boxes and the sofa's and looked to be struggling with a large solid wood dinning setting. I jumped in and gave a hand and not long after Em joined in.

"We've got Sam, Seth, Jared and Paul on the way to help out."

"Sweet, there's no way she could have done all this on her own, especially with a little one running around."

"No kidding man, look how solid all her furniture is. The moving guys are sweating their bums off trying to cart it inside."

I could hear the other guys coming from the woods and luckily Bells and the moving guys were in the house. The way was clear without drawing suspicion as to how they arrived so the joined us in unloading everything. Caleb had started to fuss so I imagine that is where Bells was as we got the truck empty and everything in the living area unless it was marked kitchen, studio room, bathroom etcetera. The movers left once all was done and Bells came back down stairs with a sleeping but fussy Caleb in her arms. She looked around the room noticing the extra natives.

"Thank you guys so much for this. I promise I'll provide lunch for all of you, thank you."

"No worries Bells, lunch sounds great but we all eat big and we are happy to help. Your dad will be even happier to learn of your new residence here."

"Yeah, he will but I can't believe he never mentioned Caleb to you Jake. I know I may not have known his father but I didn't think dad was ashamed of us. Anyway, are you going to introduce me to these guys or what?"

"Oh yeah sure, the oldest here you have met. This is Sam Uley, Sam, you remember Bella Swan?"

"Hi Bella, you're looking better than when I last saw you."

"I feel a lot better too, thank you so much Sam."

"Okay Bells here we have Seth Clearwater, you new baby brother"

"Hac'h chi'i, Shilah Seth. I have been looking forward to meeting you and Leah. Dad's not much of a talker but what he has told me I liked. It will be nice having family."

"It will be, maybe now I'll get a sister I actually like."

"Don't be like that, you should cherish her."

"I'll do my best sis. So who's the little guy in your arms, Charlie never mentioned a kid to me."

I could tell Bells was close to tearing up at the fact that Charlie never mentioned her son, not even to her new brother, Caleb's uncle.

"Bells, he has to have a good reason for not saying anything about Caleb. You know he would."

"Right, so who are the rest of these guys?"

Deflection 101, Bells has is down pat.

"We have all round Ladies man, so be warned, Paul Lahote. Paul, don't even think it, this is Bells."

"You know I don't do mammas and even more so I wouldn't touch her" the distain was clear in his voice and I wanted to kick his ass. To him she was the lowest of the low for being with a leech.

"Wow… I would say it's a pleasure to meet you too Paul but it is clear I've done something to earn your aversion to me, so moving on."

"Last we have Jared Cameron, Jared, Bells."

"Hi Bel…" He froze as their hands made contact then slowly raised his eyes to hers, eye contact made and…now silence.

We all know that look, life altering, all encompassing and overwhelming. The imprinting of each of their souls.

"I know you, I know your touch, I know your scent, vanilla and coconut…it was you…on the beach"

"You're my…big bad wolf?"

"Yeah…that's me"

"Oh…wow. Okay…um shit."

"Holy Spirits…Caleb's…Jared's son?"

"Y…yes."

**A/N**

**Native American words and tribal languages used in this story. Unfortunately the Quileute language is almost lost, even to its own people. So in this story I will be using many tribes' languages as I believe they are all rich in beauty as are their beliefs, if only we could all live their way. I will list the words used and the tribe that speaks it **_**unless**_** it is unknown the origan for which it came and that too I will state.**

**I have researched more so in the Lakota Language so more of that will be in this story. In the Lakota or Lakotah **{as it is spelt both ways so please don't be confused, it is both} **Language the** – C- **sounds as a** – CH – **sound and a** –T – **sounds as a** – D – **sound. E.g**. - kte - dead/killed **is pronounced** - k deh **and the word **Accept - ICU - ee – chuen.

Shi'ma – mother *Navajo

Hac'h chi'i – is the *Quileute* greeting, basically- hi or hello and is pronounced Hotch' che ee

Kwoli – wolf *Quileute

Aw'ee – baby * Navajo

Chikala- little/small *Lakota

Nixkamich – Grandfather *Algonquin

Nekoma- Grandmother *Chippewa

Ga'al – three *Quileute

Ba'iyas- four *Quileute

Nayeli- I love you * Zapoteca

Le mita Kola- My friend; Le mita = my/mine and Kola = friend * Lakota

Chante – Heart; le mita chante = my heart *Lakota


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- **_hi, just to let you guys know the links that didn't show up complete in the A/N in chapter 1, should be up on my Profile anytime now. I have set it all up, just waiting on fanfic to update the changes. Please check them out. I know you are all beautiful souls and it will touch your hearts as it has mine.

Ok so to make things a little easier {I hope} I am going to do put the translation in brackets next to the Native text. Most will be in Lakota, if not it will or I have stated otherwise such as Shi'ma is Navajo for Mama/Mother or Kwoli is Quileute for Wolf.

I hope you all enjoy.

Lauren.

_**Back To You**_

_**Chapter two**_

**Wakan Tanka, Great Mystery, teach me how to trust my heart, my mind, my intuition, my inner knowing, the senses of my body, the blessings of my spirit. Teach me to trust these things so that I may enter my Sacred Space and love beyond my fear, and thus Walk in Balance with the passing of each glorious Sun.**  
>~ Lakota Prayer<p>

_Wakan = spirit/ mystery – Tanka = great – Wakan Tanka = Great Spirit/ Great Mystery_

_**Jared**_

Have you ever felt like the one your meant to be with got away? Ever wondered _if only_ I had done it this way or that way? _If only_ I had asked her name, _if only_ I had gotten her number or given her mine. _If only_ I had looked into her eyes.

Four years ago, I met Nuttah; my heart. She took it with her when she left. Ever since I woke up on the beach without her in my arms, I feel as though a part of me is gone. Four years of feeling half empty and _they _all thought it was because of Kim.

Kim was my girlfriend of two years pre phase. Post phase I had I lot to think about after seeing the horror Sam and Emily went through and I certainly didn't want what happened to Leah to happen to Kim. So decision made, I'd look into her eyes and pray to imprint but if not I'd have to let her go. I didn't imprint. I was pissed. Not only did I lose the life I had planned for after graduation but I also lost the girl I had loved for two years. No more was I going to college, no more was I free.

I sucked it up but I refused to make eye contact with any female that wasn't already an imprint, so yeah Emily and my Ma were it. Over a year had gone by until that night.

That night as I slept holding her in my arms, I dreamt. I dreamt of all that could be with her and me, me and her, both of us together. It was fucking beautiful. I dreamed of waking with her there, in my arms and looking deep into her eyes; to imprint. To cherish her always.

But she was gone, as was half of me.

I carried on day to day as best I could. The Pack knew I had grown miserable after that night but I kept her to myself. They assumed my mood was due to Jake imprinting on Bree, that was not the case and I was really happy for him. Lord knows he was crushing on that girl he grew up with, due to imprinting that was never going to work out for him. So yeah, I was happy for him, just not for me. I had fallen for a beauty and didn't know her name nor did I know what her face looked like. She was wearing a mask like most were that night.

Four years I carried on with half of me here and half of me gone. I didn't fear looking into the eyes of woman after that night. No instead, I looked into all I could find just hoping and praying to the spirits that she would appear. I went into business along with Sam and Paul; we created Timbre Pack our furniture company. We make and hand craft and carve furniture to sell through our online store. We're not doing too badly. We get a decent penny for our pieces and have enough clients too. A few stores that like to get custom furniture every now and then. So once they are purchased we ship them out to anywhere from Port A to Texas, all over the US. It works well for us allowing flexibility for our Alpha, and Beta responsibilities in the pack. Yes, I am still Beta. Jake made a deal with Sam about his role in the tribe, He would take the role of Chief when Billy retires from the position only if Sam keeps Alpha and I keep Beta position.

Patrols are still being kept up even with the Cullen's long gone, we've had a few vamps lurk from time to time, most just passing through that don't make it out but we have had one that likes to play cat and mouse. She shows up once every few months but always seems to get away. We have no clue as to what or why she keeps coming back especially with the Cullen's gone.

Some bodies have shown up from Seattle to Port A; all with suspicious deaths and always when she's around. We are aching to end her so no one else dies at her hand, or teeth. We always get so close just to have her slip through and escape of the cliffs into the ocean. Since they don't need to breath they can't drown so we are at a disadvantage in the water.

At least now the pack has grown so patrols are spread out more unless there's a threat, then it's _all Pack in_ chasing her bleached ass.

It had been quiet in the woods for some time now so there is always two on patrol which I was nearing the end of my shift waiting for change over when Embry tuned in to the _wolf channel_ asking for help moving some girl and her kid into her new house.

From what I saw of her on the _channel_, she is gorgeous and the little guy was cute too. Embry showed us how he thought the boy was Jakes' and she got really flustered with an adorable blush. The reel was cut off by Paul telling him we'd be there and grab whoever was able to help out.

In the end it was Sam, Paul, Seth and I heading over. Collin, Brady and Leah were on Patrol and Quill had to help his grandfather out for the day.

We arrived at what was the Foxmans' home, until they put in on the market and moved. They were well off for Res folk, being able to leave they had careers and came back and built this house after retirement, then old Nadie died and then old man Kele went to stay with his son at Shoalwater Bay Res. Rumour has it that he got asking price, which is rare on the Res to get the true value of your home. Normally only tribe member and their family can live on the land. This house was worth a mint, it's made of stone and wood. A huge cabin style home with a modern twist. Anyway old man Kele got more than expected so he donated a chunk to the council for the tribe to fix things up a bit. Billy wants the youth centre to be top priority and the school but the dollars only go so far. We'll be having a meeting to discuss it all soon anyhow.

We got to work getting the truck empty and each time I entered the house there was a familiar scent, subtle but familiar. I just couldn't place it without getting closer to the source, especially with the house all open and so many other scents interfering with it.

When all the stuff was inside the source of the mouth watering scent entered the living room with her son snuggled in her arms. Introductions were made with her and Sam and I heard this beauties name, Bella. How fitting. Bella Swan, connection made. She was the girl lost in the woods after the deer muncher dumped her. Turns out she is now Seth's sister and Paul is still a prick.

Even after it was obvious that she was crushed that her father had forgotten to mention her son to not only her child hood friend and best friend's son but also to her new brother. Paul still goes ahead holding his grudge and displacing his hatred on her. She didn't take the bite though, just gracefully put him in his place and moved on, to me.

SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, AXIS TILTED, CABLES TIED, SPARKS FELT, IMPRINT IN AN INSTANT.

I inhaled deep gathering my senses only to lose them even more. Her, her scent…her touch…it's her, my heart. "I know you, I know your touch, I know your scent, vanilla and coconut…it was you…on the beach"

"You're my…big bad wolf?"

"Yeah…that's me"

"Oh…wow. Okay…um shit."

"Holy Spirits…Caleb's…Jared's son?" Jake called out, while my head was fucking spinning.

"Y…yes."

"Mine?"

"Yours"

I forgot how to breath and how to swallow apparently cause it kept getting stuck halfway. A son, I have a son. What do I do with one? He, what's his name? Yeah, maybe I should start with that.

"What's his name? How old is he and when his birthday? What does he like? I can teach him ball games and stuff."

"He may not even be yours Jared, who knows what she's fucked"

I didn't even shake or lose control just punched the fucker in the jaw. Paul may be my best friend and he may have had the shit end of the stick with his parents but fucked if I'm putting up with this shit.

"Enough Paul, just fucking let it go."

The argument woke my son from his sleep in his mother's arms.

"Shi'ma, who dem peoples?"

"Chikala Kwoli these people are kola, friends. Do you want to meet them?"

Native, she's teaching him native and she called him little wolf.

"Yes Shi'ma I meets dem. Who dat one?" he pointed to Sam

"Caleb, can you tell me your full name?"

"Shi'ma you know my name is Caleb Samul Swan"

"Yes, Caleb Samuel Swan. This is the man who found Shi'ma in the woods and took me home, the man you are named after. His name is Samuel Uley or Sam, can you say hello to Sam, Caleb?"

"Hac'h chi'i Samul uli, I'm Caleb Samul Swan"

"Hac'h chi'i Caleb Samuel Swan. How are you little man?"

He scrunched up his face as if to think about his answer and nodded as he came to his conclusion.

"I's good, I hungwy."

"We'll get lunch soon but first there are some more kola to meet."

"O tay Shi'ma, who dat one" he asked pointing to Seth.

"This guy is Seth Clearwater, Caleb. Can you remember who he is?"

"Yes he is le mita Leksi, my uncul Seff.

After Bella nodded in affirmation, Caleb took off running into Seth's arms squeezing his uncle with all his strength earning the biggest grin I'd ever seen on Seth's face.

After saying hello to each other in native tongue Caleb moved back to Bella. Next he pointed to Paul with a frown

"Caleb this is Paul Lahote." She announced with slight nervousness.

"Hac'h chi'i Pawl Lahuti."

"Yeah hi kid and the name is Paul La-ho-te, not Lahuti"

"Shi'ma, why he mean to me?"

"Chikala Kwoli, you know how the echidna has a very tough and prickly outside shell to protect it from all the things that could hurt him but his really all soft and mushy on the inside? Caleb nodded in understanding.

"Well, Paul here is the same as the echidna. He likes people to think he's big and scary so he doesn't get hurt, but it's ones like him that need extra love and care, Caleb. I bet if you go give him one of your love bug hugs like you gave Uncle Seth, he will feel a bit better."

Caleb didn't hesitate to climb up a reluctant Paul's leg climbing him like a spider monkey and then squeezing super hard.

"I wills not hurt you, Pawls. I pwomise, I be your fwend. We tan do lots a stuff. We tan bilt da firas inda pit and sweep inda tipi. Shi'ma tewls all da stowys in da tipi wid da fira. You wanna do dat?"

"Really kid, you've got a tipi? Sure, I guess we could do that. We tell stories at our fires too; maybe you could come to some of ours too."

Hard shell cracked a bit.

I was the only one left and I was nervous as to how she would introduce me.

"Chikala Kwoli, this is Jared Cameron. Caleb, tawa Niyate ki." {_His your father}_

I had no clue as to the words she just said but I think I got the gist when he bounced his eyes between the two of us, Bella to me, me to Bella, eye brow raised.

"Atewaye? P'apa? Tonka Kwoli?"{_My Father? Father? Big wolf?_} He asked with a humongous smile. Even though the only thing I got out of that was _wolf, _I was happy that whatever was said had him smiling and happy.

"Yes, your Father, Big wolf."

"Le ki Kwoli Waki, Shi'ma?"{_This the Wolf Pack, mama_?}

"Iya wica la ca"{I believe so}

"Mis eya. Ca, niye uputake iye?" {_Me too. So, you kiss him_?}

Whatever he asked had her going all shades of rose but then she playfully nuzzled his cheek and answered him.

"Ugnas tokata."{_Maybe later_}

"EEEW Shi'ma."

"Okay come meet your dad, Caleb."

As Caleb walked to me, I went to my knees so I could be closer to his height. I was still much taller but I ended up sitting cross legged on my butt with my son in my lap.

We hadn't said a word to each other yet, just simply studied one an others feature's. He used his hands to learn my face and let out a giggle when my scruffy five o'clock shadow scratched and tickled him. His eyes are the same as mine, storm blue that sometimes turn dark storm grey. He has my ears, eye brows and chin. Even though he's lighter skinned than me he looks so much like me when I was younger. I can definitely see Bella in him but my features too. His hair is lighter then both mine and Bella's, no idea how. He smells like fresh baby and maple syrup, the real thing not the cheap crap.

He was now studying my hands, tracing and flipping them over to look at my right palm. He spotted a freckle that I have just on the ball under my thumb; he then flipped his right palm to show me that he too had the same freckle in the same spot.

"We da same Mitawa kwoli Ate."{_My Wolf father_}

"Yeah buddy, we're the same. We have the same eyes too and ears."

"Of torse we do, Shi'ma says I don't gots her bwown eyes torse I am haf of her and haf of you and she tolds me dat eban doe you nots no me, dat you lub me still."

"Shi'ma is right buddy, I do love you. Bella, what does Shi'ma mean? Kwoli I know is wolf but the Mitawa and Ate, I don't know?"

"Shi'ma is Apache for _mother_, In Lakota he said, Mitawa is _my_ and Ate is _father_ and as you know Kwoli is Quileute for _wolf, _so he said _My Wolf Father_. We speak mainly in the Lakota language and he has learned to speak in a few native tongues since birth so he will ask, talk and answer in a mix of them he actually speaks better in tribal tongue than English as I'm sure you've noticed. My friend in California is native of Pine Ridge, Lakotah; Miakoda has taught us a lot. We went with her back home during a couple of holidays and I met her grandfather, Old man Means. He is a medicine man. It is Means that blessed me with the knowledge of their way of life; Wakan Tanka, which in English means Great Spirit and Mitakuye Oyasin We are _All_ my Related"

"What, your native American?"

"No Paul, I'm not. Mitakuye Oyasin is Lakota for - We Are _All_ Related; everything on Mother Earth was created from the Great Spirit {Wakan Tanka} so we are _all_ related."

"Yep, Mida Means says dat da fish, bears and eban da birds are my bwoffers and my sistars. Shi'ma?"

"Toka he?" {What's wrong?}

"Lowacin" {I'm hungry}

"Alright, I have to go to the store. How about I get you something small to snack on and we come back here and cook out the back for everyone, how does that sound to you guys?"

"Sounds great Bells, none of us guys will turn down food but we eat a lot."

"That's fine Jake, I don't mind at all. I will like the company; it's usually just Caleb and I so it will be nice. Do you guys want to stay for dinner too? Seth could you do me a favour?"

"What is it Bella?"

"Could you get Charlie and Sue over here without telling them I'm here? I planned on surprising them later but I think this way will be better. We can do a cookout and bonfire and you guys can invite your partners if you have them. Don't worry about brining stuff I'll handle it. Oh and Jake please bring Billy and anyone else you guys hang with that shouldn't be left out."

"Bells how About you make a list and me and a couple of the guys head to the store for you so you can unpack a bit and I can take Caleb with me so he can grab a bite?"

"You sure Jake?"

It was decided that Jake would go along with Embry, Seth and Caleb. She made a huge list and handed a card over telling Jake the digits to it and told him to make sure he got it all on it. I didn't like letting go of him but he was hungry and I wanted to get to know Bella too. We had a shit load to sort out; she may have done it on her own for the last four years but that ends now. I need to be there for them both.

"So, I'm guessing we should talk Jared and get to know each other."

"Yeah I'm thinking the same. He's adorable and so smart; you've done well with him. I'm sorry you've had to do it on your own; you won't from now on Bella. I want to help and be here anyway I can."

"All we need is your heart Jared, for you to be with us. I am by no means saying that you will but many fathers are fly bys and are in and out of their children's lives. All I ask, is that you stay."

"Always Bella, I won't ever leave Caleb or you."

"Thank you. Um, I have heaps of photos and some video footage from since I was pregnant. I can show you and make copies; it's all in my laptop. You can stay here anytime, though if you have a girlfriend please don't bring her. If you do have one, she needs to be gradually introduced to Caleb and only if your serious with her. I haven't been with anyone but you that one night, you were my one and only. So yeah, he's not been around that."

Thank you Taha Aki, no one but me. is it sick that I'm dancing on the inside.

With a big cheesy grin I replied

"One and only Ha? Was I that good?"

Queue the blush

"Yes and yes" she replied so softly I barely heard it.

"Good to know. I have no girlfriend Bella. Come on we can start unpacking stuff while we get to know each other."

Sam was outside on the phone with Emily, I assume and Paul was lingering around like he does. I got his help to set up the beds while Bella started with kitchen boxes so we could eat later.

"So?"

"So what, Paul?"

"A kid? You just except that his yours, no questions asked or I don't know, blood drawn and sampled?"

"Yes, a kid. My son and no, no questions asked. Have you had a good look at Caleb, Paul? Those _are_ my eyes, my nose and ears. I can feel that he is part of me, I can't begin to explain it but I know deep in my core that _he is my son_. Apart from the fact that Bella has only ever been with me which I'm sure you heard."

"What and she can't be lying?"

"Don't do this Paul; she made one error in fucking judgement when she was what? Seventeen. Have you ever fucking once thought to thank her for getting rid of them. If not for her the Cullen's would have stayed longer. Oh and honestly, I don't believe that woman down stairs has a hateful bone in her body, I don't think she has it in her to lie."

"Whatever, let's just get this shit set up. I guess he is cute."

"Yeah, he's awesome. I can't wait to get to know them both. I hated that I lost her after that night we had. I wanted to wake up and look in her eyes, I felt as though half of me was gone ever since I woke up alone. It wasn't Kim that had me feeling crap all this time, it was losing Bella."

"So she was what had you all emo for four years?"

"Yep."

_**Bella **_

Wow… I am beyond stunned. Jared, fucking gorgeous. My son's father. I just cannot express how shocked I am. I never thought I'd see him again. I don't understand what happened when he touched me and looked in my eyes but I felt connected to him. I had always longed for him since the night on the beach, always wanted to come back here and search for him.

I felt a dull ache like a part of me was just not there with me, Caleb helped to soothe that a bit but I still always wanted to come back to Lapush. I thought it was the place its self but I am beginning to think it was Jared all along.

Safe, I always felt safe here. I connected that to Sam.

I busied myself sorting out the kitchen while Paul and Jared fixed up the beds. Sam was somewhere around making a call to his fiancé to invite her here tonight. I was just putting the last of the pots away when Sam entered the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Sure, you can get that box and start unloading the plates in the dishwasher so there clean for us to eat off, thanks Sam."

"My pleasure Bella. So, you had a kid ha. I'm happy to see you looking so good, you scared the shit out of me that night."

"I'm sorry about that Sam. I know it must have been hard for you, for you to help me."

"Why would it be?"

"I know the Cullen's are your natural enemy and I willingly associated with vampires, Sam. It must have gone against all your instincts. I know what you are; I know your black and I presume all the guys are your pack?"

"How? How do you know? Did the Cullen's tell you?"

"No, I don't even think they know about you. Jake told me one of your legends long ago and only part of it. When I was seventeen and just moved here, Edward Cullen was acting real strange around me. The first day of school he looked like he wanted me dead, then a few weeks later he saved me from being crushed by a van that slid on the ice. He was super fast getting to me from the other side of the parking lot. He tried to say I hit my head but I knew I didn't. There were many things about him that were a mystery. I started putting the pieces together and then when I came down to Lapush with a group of kids from Forks high, you confirmed even more so that I was onto something when you told me they are not welcome on the res. I then asked Jake about it and he told me of the Cold Ones and that your tribe descended from wolves. The night you saved me, I was in a trance like state. My mind was not with my body in a sense and I saw a huge black wolf coming for me but not to hurt me. I felt his worry for my safety. Anyway, just as I saw the wolf reach me you picked me up off the ground. I didn't see you as Sam but I heard you. I was on the back of the black wolf and he got me home while telling me I would be okay and that I was safe. It was still your voice, Sam. All you guys have things in common amongst you, Tall, built, strong, warm and I am pretty sure you all have excellent hearing"

"I have had dreams too; Old man Means says I am a Dream Seer among other things. Caleb dreams of the wolves too but I have open sight. I am more perceptive of things around me. I see a person for who they are not what they are. Means told me of something once that explains it better than I can"

_**And while I stood there  
>I saw more than I can tell,<br>and I understood more than I saw;  
>for I was seeing in a sacred manner<br>the shapes of things in the spirit,  
>and the shape of all shapes as they must<br>live together like one being.**_

Black Elk, Black Elk Speaks

"I want you to know that I don't have any ill concerns about who you are or what you are. I like that you are furry sometimes, so don't worry and trust me your secret is safe. I do need to tell you as I assume you are the boss of the pack, am I right?"

"Yes, I am Alpha."

"Okay, I haven't seen any of the Cullen's since three nights after they left Forks. Alice and her Mate Jasper are now Whitlock's, they both came to explain a few things and they are no longer a part of the Cullen family. I do still talk to them as does Caleb on the phone and via Skype. They will not visit me unless I ask and I won't out of respect for you and the boys."

"Wow, okay. It will be best that you don't allow them around Caleb; it is them that set off the wolf gene in us. It is only triggered when a threat is near. Although it may happen when he's older if any are to pass through. I can't say I'm happy that you still associate with them."

"Alice and Jasper are very good friends of mine, Sam. They are good souls that would never harm anyone. I know that you don't like what are but neither do they. If they could be human they would be. Jasper has seen and lived the true horrors of his kind and he is so beautiful. I won't tell you his story but it is heartbreaking. Alice lost all her human memory when she was turned and it was due to her visions that prevented her taking human life as a newborn vampire. She was on her own for years trying to find Jasper and then the Cullen's. Even though the thirst tortured her, she stuck to animals. I agree most of their kind are deplorable and need to be gotten rid of but those two are the angels among demons."

"What of the Cullen's"

"I don't know. I'd like to believe that Emmett is a good soul, I know he didn't agree with what was done to me but he had to follow his mate. Carlisle and Esme are good, I guess. They might not of liked what Edward did but they still left with him and allowed it to be all on his terms. Alice and Jasper cut ties with them due to finding out the truth. They were disgusted about it all. Jasper actually ripped Edwards arm off in a fight because of what he did to not only me but to Alice as well."

"What went down? What did he do to you?"

"I will tell you but maybe some other time; it's a very long story. But the gist of it is that it was all a lie."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – **__hey, I totally forgot this in the first two chapters so please apply this to them as well- I don't own squat. All characters and all that relates to Twilight saga belong to S. Meyer._

_**Chapter Three **_

**"You have noticed that everything an Indian does is in a circle; and that is because the Power of the World always works in circles, and everything tries to be round.  
>In the old days when we were a strong and happy people, all our power came to us from the sacred hoop of the nation, and so long as the hoop was unbroken, the people flourished. The flowering tree was the living centre of the hoop, and the circle of the four quarters nourished it. The east gave peace and light, the south gave warmth, the west gave rain, and the north with its cold and mighty wind gave strength and endurance. This knowledge came to us from the outer world with our ways.<strong>

**Everything the Power of the World does is done in a circle. The sky is round, and I have heard that the earth is round like a ball, and so are all the stars. The wind, in its greatest power, whirls. Birds make their nests in circles, for theirs is the same way as ours. The sun comes forth and goes down again in a circle. The moon does the same, and both are round. Even the seasons form a great circle in their changing, and always come back again to where they were. The life of a man is a circle from childhood to childhood, and so it is in everything where power moves. Our tipis were round like the nests of birds, and these were always set in a circle, the nation's hoop, a nest of many nests, where the Great Spirit meant for us to hatch our children."**

**-****Black Elk Speaks**

_**Bella**_

During the time the guys were shopping, we managed to get so much done. I give credit to wolf strength and stamina, I hardly lifted a thing. Unpacking was so much easier than packing. Once the stereo was set up, everything moved quickly. Furniture was all in its right spot and boxes where in the right rooms. The kitchen was unpacked and the dishes had all been washed and dried. I even managed to get a few of my pictures up around the place.

Once they got back, it was mayhem. Caleb was running around like a chook without its head. I'd never seen him like this. I didn't mind when he was playing with Jared and Seth, when he wasn't under my feet. But right now, I was chopping stuff with a damn knife.

"Caleb Enough, stop running near me."

I was ignored.

"Caleb, leci u wo wana." {Come here now!}

Yeah that got his attention, using my mama tone.

"Huh, Shi'ma?"{Yes mama}

"I have asked you to stop running around me, haven't I?"

"Yes mama, you have. I sowy."

"I know you are sweetie. I like to see you having fun and it wouldn't bother me, if I didn't have a knife in my hands, honey."

"O tay Shi'ma, I stay out in dat room den. I not come to you no more cus of da knifes."

"Lila waste, wana iyaya skate ye, ciye" {Very good, now go play my son}

"Otay. Nayeli Shi'ma" {I love you mama}

"Kici iyuha Mitawa chante, Caleb" {with all my heart}

"How on earth do you do that?" Jared asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Talk so well and understand that language."

"That language is Lakota and I have been learning since I was pregnant. I don't know it that well, I know the basics but it is tricky. Things are said different with some things for a female than for a male. The words can vary from the, his, hers, yours and my. Like my father is said Atewaye ki {**ah-day-wah-yah kee}** your father is Niyate ki {**Nee-yah-day kee} **Father by its self is Ate.** {Ah – Day}**So, if you hear Ah- day, he is calling for you.I can teach you, I have some books and Means recorded his voice to teach me."

"That would be great. Caleb will be talking English and he throws words in that I don't know. So yea, help will be nice."

"Sorry about that, he prefers Lakota better than English. He idolises Means and adores Miakoda. They have been our only family apart from the very few visits from Charlie in the last four years."

"Please don't apologize, I only wish we were more connected to our heritage. Our language is nearly lost. None but a few know it. I am glad you have instilled some native culture in him, it's actually inspiring."

"I tried to find out about Quileute. What words I have, he knows them. He can count to five. I can actually list what I have at the top of my head and so can he, there is so little. Want to hear him?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Caleb, come here sweetie."

"Can we show P'apa how we can count in our Quileute numbers?"

"Wihl , Hla'o, Qa'la, Ba'iyas, Tasi." {One, Two, Tree, Four, Five}

"Wow, how did you get to be so smart?" Jared asked him and he was quick to reply.

"Mida Means says I gots smarts cus I wisen to da spiwits inda winds, I hear dem all da times and see da fings in my dweams like Shi'ma. Dats how I knows yous a big wolf, cus I hads da dweams. Da old man inda winds he teld me I wuld see my papa soon and dat he would help keept da bad lady dat wuns inda woods away. She nots nice, she wants to hurts my mama weal bad cus dem fwends she had befaw wens she wived here, dems kiwd her boyfwend to help for mama to wiv. da man inda winds teld me she comes back and I scared she will hurts mama. Man inda winds says your papa is big stwong wolf and he gots lots a wolf fwends to helps him, so you pwease keep mama safe?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Fuck…um shit…"

"Bella, what is he talking about. You need to calm down, you will scare him and you're scaring me."

He was right, I needed to calm down but I was stuck between scared shitless and pissed that my child had to see that shit. I had to find out what he'd seen,

"Caleb, did you see the bad lady?"

"Yes, she was wooking at you inda woods, she was inda twees and da woolvs howld loud cus dems smeld her."

"What did she look like? Did the man in the wind tell you her name? Or what she is?"

"He gib me no name Shi'ma. She gots bwight owange curwy hair and she not uman. She wuns weal fast da woolvs twy to gets her all da times but she swims away. Da man inda winds he teld me to say to da woolvs dat dems needs to twik her wid your blud so she smells it and finks you dere wens you not, dems needs to twap her and be all wound her so she dos not gets away cus she will…she makes you ded."

My poor little boys lip quivered as tears pooled in his eyes. By this time everyone was in the kitchen with us and some were shaking bad. I ignored them and held Caleb tight.

"Shh chikala kwoli shh, no one is going to hurt mama, ok. Don't you worry.

"Sam, I'll tell you all everything tonight after Charlie and Sue leave."

"Charlie knows about us Bella but yeah, I think we need to know _everything_."

"Wait, what they know about _**us**__?"_

"_Yes Paul, Bella and Caleb both know that we are wolves and no, no one told them. It seems they are both very connected with the spirits as we all just heard, Caleb speaks with a man in the winds and he dreams of us chasing the red headed leech. Bella has also dreamt of us. _

"_Mida Means says I specul cus I can hear da wind man."_

"_Old man Means is right, you are special honey. How about we all head to the grill and get all this cooked up? Do you want to go with uncle Seth Caleb, while mama gets this here finished?"_

"_Otay Shi'ma, I lub you" he said squeezing me super tight._

"_I love you too Caleb, always"_

Once he left, I lost it. I let lose the sob that was stuck in my throat since Caleb first started to reveal his talks with the wind man. What are the spirits damn well thinking? He is only three for Pete's sake.

I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me to his chest and just held and rocked with me. I had a billion things running through my head and as much as I hate to admit it one of those was to take Caleb and run. I couldn't do that though, if we were safe anywhere it would be here with a pack of wolves and apparently the man in the fucking wind had a plan.

"He's only three for Christ's sake Jared; he shouldn't have to know this shit. What on earth is the wind dude thinking dumping this fuckery on him like that? I'll tell you one thing; I'm going get a freaking flame thrower and torch that ice whores' ass. I swear if she dares to come near my baby, I don't give a fuck if that bitch is immortal; she will be seeing the fiery pits of fucking hell. It was her fucked up psycho mate that wanted to play reaper, he lost. Play with a fucking match, you get burned. Don't they teach that shit in _vamp rules 1oh fucking 1_. I am not meals on wheels for these fuckers; do I really smell that fucking good that they all gotta take a bite?"

"Um…you do smell fucking awesome babe but not in the - _I want to eat you_ kind of way…well, that's a lie. Ok, not in the - _I wanna suck your blood_ kind of way, for me anyway. I don't really understand all that you just said but that will be explained tonight I gather. You're right I have not a clue why that shit was dumped on a three year old.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you. I'm not usually like this; I just got so mad that this was put on him. He shouldn't have to have my crap come to him."

"No, he shouldn't but it isn't your fault. Whatever grudge this bitch has, she shouldn't be blaming you. You are human, and in no way took the life of her mate. Not unless you're not human?"

"I am 100% human in a supernatural world. Come on let's get this out there before you wolves decide to use me as a chew toy too."

"That's not funny Bella"

"Yes it was, that's why you're laughing."

_**Jared**_

I don't know how I managed to calm Bella down when my own nerves were shot to shit, honestly I really don't. Today has been a cluster-fuck of emotions. First; I walk in a home to help with moving shit only to find out who I'm helping is the four year long missing piece of me. Second; I imprint on her and I'm ecstatic about it, which is putting it mildly. Third; I find out I have an adorable three year old son. Now, I can't even form the words to articulate the whirlwind of feeling that surged through me at that. Part of me was pissed at her, at me. I have missed out on so much of him and I know I just have to let the _blame game_ go because really it all comes back to those _only if's_ again.

After anger, I was saddened that I'd missed so much. I had missed her swollen belly, cravings and his birth. I didn't get to hold her hand while she threatened to castrate me and I know you may think me a few screws loose, but I'd happily go through that and more just to get my missed moments. I didn't see his head crown or hear his first cry, no cutting the cord or seeing him open his eyes to the world for the very first time. His first smile, laugh, tears and teeth. Crawling, walking and talking. So many firsts I'll never see.

Sadness turned to utter pride and joy as I remembered how he had said hello and interacted with the guys, he was mine. My boy. I loved how he didn't say anything to me; he just came to me to learn me by sight, smell and feel. Very primitive and natural. My boy is wise beyond his years. I love and adore the way he speaks. I know it's not right but I don't want to correct his English, it is just too cute for words. I was so stunned that he was speaking Native American dialects, not just Quileute but other tribal tongues as well and he spoke them so well too.

I have to say, that it is truly inspiring to see that a white woman has not just learned but taught her child this. She taught herself to teach her child and that is something that us natives have lost along the way. We now live as the white man, no longer off the land. We are no longer one with nature and our elders have to work to live so no longer have the time to teach the young. Bella did, she worked, went to college and raised our son and still managed to dedicate the time to teach Caleb the way of Natives while still learning herself. I want to kick my own ass for my lack of living by my own cultural beliefs. Maybe I should go on a spirit walk to retrieve what I've lost of myself, go camping more and rough it like my ancestors did. I could take Caleb with me and maybe the guys would like to come too.

Fourth; and this is the big _fuck no!_ is that I found out that my son had very bad and very real dreams, apparently Bella does too. Some bleached bitch red head, frozen fossil is after my woman and my son talks to the wind. The wind chose to tell my three year old son, my baby boy and tells him that his mama, the one constant in his life, is in life threatening danger by a non human being. Poor little guy was breaking my heart with his little lips quivering trying to tell us that if we don't trick the bitch his mama dies. That right there is confliction at its best; I was trapped between heartbreak and tearing up, crying with him and shaking with extreme rage. I could see that Seth and Jake were brimming with rage too. Paul was clenching his jaw and fists, though I wasn't sure if he was angered at what we had heard from Caleb or the fact that our secret wasn't so secret after all. Embry just looked dazed and confused.

Sam had obviously known that they knew, which left me completely baffled as when the fuck he found out.

The boys had grilled all the meat and I helped Bella bring out the side dishes and bread rolls to the outdoor kitchen. It is now one of my favourite places to be. It had two cookers and a wood fire oven to do pizza and stuff, which is apparently on the menu for tonight's feast. One cooker was a plain BBQ grill while the other had a rotisserie to cook up a whole carcass. Shame we couldn't use that tonight. I will be making an order with the butcher real soon.

Everyone dug in and kept the chatter to peaceful topics obviously in silent agreement that Caleb shouldn't have to hear anymore than what he already had done. Once the food was eaten and our bellies satisfied, Bella asked if a couple of guys could collect the dead wood for the oven and for a bonfire as well as some stones to contain the fire. Sam and I remained along with Paul, which I found to be odd considering he doesn't like Bella. I'd have thought he'd choose to go with the others.

"Could you three give me a hand to set up the tipi, Caleb likes to sleep in there when we have fire nights? Although with what has come to light, we will not be camping the whole night I'll put him in his bed once everyone leaves for the night."

"We can manage the tipi that's fine, just show us where you want it and Bella, we won't all be leaving. There will be at least one of us with you and Caleb at all times and we will be patrolling all over Lapush, which means here too."

"You guys…what if…I don't want anyone hurt because of me. God, if it were just me, I'd find her myself and flame her but I have Caleb. I can't even run from her, once she smells that I am here I'm done for. I am so very sorry for bringing this here. If I had any idea…I would have stayed away."

"It isn't your fault this leech is holding you to blame for what ever happened and it wouldn't have mattered if you stayed gone. If it is who we think it is, she's been coming by every few months since the Cullen's left. She just keeps slipping through and getting away."

"The gift of evasion? That must be her gift. She slipped by the Cullen's too, only they thought she cut her loses and took off."

"What do you mean by Gift?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, some vamps have extra abilities than the rest. Carlisle believes that if you had some kind of sixth sense when human you carry it over after the change, only it intensifies. So say Alice for instance, she can see the future dependent on the choices one makes. When she was human she probably had that in a milder form. Kind of like when if someone was to get in a car and drive, get a flicker of an image that they'll crash and then it happens, like déjà vu. Now, if someone was to decide to drive and they were to crash she would see it clearly and could prevent it, or if they change their mind and direction the vision would change too. Nothing is fixed and if someone was to _not_ decide on something, no vision. Someone could also play her visions by sticking to a decision whether or not it is a true intension. An example would be that I strongly concentrate on going to Forks bookstore; I keep my focus on driving there. I picture it all playing out, yet I keep driving to Port A without making a definite decision."

"That sounds like a brain strain, you wouldn't be able to concentrate to drive"

"No Paul, your right but a vampire could. Their brain capacity is much greater than a human; they have forethought, which is front and centre and then multiple pockets of lesser thoughts. They can literally be doing math, hold a full conversation and recite the national anthem in Croatian all at once, while performing surgery."

"Damn. Do any of the others have these extra abilities?"

"Yes Jared, they do. I will tell you all everything tonight. It is all intermingled with my story."

"Are you gunna teld us stowys at da fiar tonight Shi'ma?"

"I will tell you a story before you go to sleep Caleb, which would you like to hear?"

"Da Owigin of da Winds, Shi'ma"

"Okay, tonight I will tell you the Origin of the Winds."

We all got to work setting up the tipi, Bella laid down mats, an air bed with blankets and pillows and when the guys returned with the wood and stones we got to setting up for the fire while Bella washed the dishes, again.

Sam left to go get Emily, Jake to get Billy, Bree, Quill and old Quill Ateara. Seth went on to get Charlie and Sue and Embry went to invite Leah, Brady and Collin. Sam and I decided that we'd just do a few sweeps around a few times through the night. The red head had just been through a few weeks ago so we had time to rest for now but still be vigilant.

I stayed with Caleb and with Paul helped set up his bedroom putting away his clothes in his closet and drawers. We then organised his plethora of toys and books. Bella was down in the kitchen once again fixing for a feast.

When I went down to the kitchen after the room was done, I noticed that she wasn't just making pizza. She had shoved all kinds of things inside the pizza dough, mushroom, cheese, onion, garlic, bacon and sausage. What the hell is she making?

"What is that Bella, it looks like a huge pizza pocket?"

"It's called a pid'e; they are commonly made by the Lebanese and Turkish. I have also marinated chicken wings, beef ribs and made potato bakes, pasta bakes a few salads and pies. Plus there will be heaps of pizzas too. Sweat tea, we have soda and beer. Do you think I should maybe bake a cake or two; I can easily whip up lamingtons and carrot cakes? Or ma…"

"Bella stop, I don't even know if we could honestly eat all that, besides Emily is sure to bring desert. What's wrong? You're practically vibrating with nervous energy."

"Charlie. I don't think he will be happy that I'm back here; he hasn't even mentioned that I have a son. His own grandson."

"I don't know what to say Bella. I truly hope that he's a better man than to be ashamed of you and Caleb. I can't see why he would be, he is just so freaking adorable and you, you shine as a mama. Watching you just today has been above and beyond amazing. That little man is so damn precious and this, is all your doing; you did that all on your own."

"No, I didn't. If not for my friends even if they could not be with me physically, I would have lost hope. If I hadn't had Miakoda and Means, I wouldn't have found out their spiritual beliefs that are now my own as well."

_"__I think I'd like to learn of their beliefs, could you teach me?"_

_I could do that, it's a beautiful way of life. I was so detached from myself spiritually before that, I felt helpless and lost. Now, I have an inner peace and things are so much clearer."_

_"How did you get reattached?"_

_"I was about two months pregnant when I started to research about Native American heritage, languages and beliefs. Miakoda and I were at college together, I asked her if she could tell me about her, her tribe, their culture, language and heritage and explained why I wanted to learn as much as I could. She was studying to be a teacher too. Wanting to go back to Lakota for the school holiday, she saw that I was alone; she really didn't like that so she told me I was going with her. I didn't mind, what she had already taught me both saddened and inspired me and I wanted to meet more of these amazing souls. So I went, Jared it was so heart breaking that I lost it in her grandfathers yard. I fell to my knees and cried for all that I knew these souls have suffered and for all that they still suffer. Her Grandfather, Old man Means sat down on the ground with me pulling me into his lap to hold me as I shed my tears as if their pain was mine, and it really felt like it was."_

_Sam and Emily had come in the room Just after I'd asked how she became reattached but remained silent as Bella continued to talk._

_"I had heard from Miakoda of the suffering of __Wounded Knee__,__I had even watched the movie with her. But absolutely nothing could describe the true heartache in Lakota, nothing. Today, in this time, in America they live worse than some third world countries and it's all because of the American government. Their statistics' are beyond shocking and gut wrenching. On February 2__nd__ 2010 they declared a state of emergency. There was no flood or hurricane, it was poverty. People were dying from disease, and cold not to mention starvation. They had no proper heating in the homes, which house in a two bedroom home an average of seventeen people. Larger homes up to forty people. The houses they live in are shoddy and substandard. Some even lived in cars on the side of the street. I saw a few looking through garbage and asked why they were, the answer crushed my heart. They were looking for food. I was so heartbroken and mad at what I saw, I just wanted to scream. How could these beautiful people be made to suffer like this? _

_Old man Means held me as I let it all out and the man didn't even know me. I was just some crazy pregnant woman that showed up with his granddaughter breaking down on his door step. After I'd cried all I could he picked me up and set me on my feet. He said to me, __Chante Skuye, everything moves in circles. Time does not stand still, things will change. Our people will have peace again. They are lost because they have forgotten our way, they will find it._

_I didn't fully get what Means was telling me then, but to go back to Lakota today, I can see the changes. It isn't great and a lot of it isn't even good, they are rebuilding though. I'm not so much talking about structures and homes. They are building in spirit and strength, coming together and learning the way of their ancestors. Healing their hearts and minds._

_They started by taking on the government and abolishing the treaties that were so grossly broken by congress. They are now like the Quileute Nation, the Lakota Nation. The Republic of Lakota now have control on their Law, schools and medical needs. Yet, they still have restrictions to build on their land and that is what the government wants. They want the Lakota people to lack employment facilities so that what money goes in Lakota comes out. They know that if they can build their own supermarket, there will be work for the people and it will be Lakota dollars not US. If they can build the wind turbine, which they are fighting tooth and nail to get, to supply their Nation with environmentally friendly, cheaper, affordable and possibly free power, They can build it big enough to supply others and therefore have economic structure and once again creating jobs for their people. As it is, unemployment is more than 80%. The average yearly income is $2700 to $3500. They lack the bare necessities. Cancer is spreading through the people as well as a number of diseases that were all but gone in the US, like tuberculosis and polio, and diabetes. All of these are at epidemic levels and most are all because their water supply is being polluted and contaminated; they're trying to stop that crap too._

_ They've started a total immersion school, taking the kids back to their roots. Teaching them their language, as a first language. Showing them the way their ancestors live, getting back to nature. They have no class or bell ringing and they don't separate by age, by not separating them the children learn to communicate and mix with people of all ages. They have mentoring programs and the Elders come in and tell stories. The Lakota have hundreds of horses roam their lands freely as they always have and always should. So they have Equine education as well a plethora of other studies introduced to the children from the age of five. _

_They are a people with heart and soul. If I didn't feel a pull to come back here that would be where I'd want to go. Caleb loved it whenever we went to visit Old Man Means and the family. They'd put him on the back of a horse with one of the older kids and he'd love it. Put any Native kid on a horse and they are naturals, that's what Means told me."_

_I could tell she was as passionate about the people in Lakota as could Sam and Emily. Emily was hanging on every word she said. I understood it somewhat; the Quileute has had its own battle to become the Quileute Nation. We still have a long running battle to reclaim our lands. We, the Quileute Nation and the Olympic National Park have come to an agreement that benefits both, now we are waiting on congress to approve it._

_"That is both heartbreaking and amazing. I'd love to learn more, the council here is still in a fight to get congress to pass on our land legislation. We have fears, especially since the tsunami in Japan that we will get one. The Quileute Tribal School as you know is right on First Beach, even without a tsunami we still get great storms and we are all on low land. We have had some bad ones that flooded our homes just in 2006. We need to build on higher ground to get out of the tsunami and flood zones, as it is we have one road in and out and with the school, council buildings and many homes so low there is only about eight minutes to get out once the tsunami warning goes off. They have drills at the school to load all eighty students on the buses and they won't make it. We just don't know what to do. Sam and the rest of the Elders have done all they can, now we have to wait for the US house of representatives to pull their fingers out and sign the legislation."_

_"Well, my house is like right at the edge of legal building zones, right?"_

_"Yeah, the highest too. We actually had talks to buy it but the council just didn't have the funds to do so."_

_Bella had a thoughtful expression on her face but nothing more was said. My mind drifted off thinking of the bonfire and feast we'd be soon having. I was a bit worried as to what she would reveal about her past with the Cullen's and the redhead. _

_I was also trying to come up with how and when I would talk with her about the Imprint. It wasn't instant love how Jake and Sam had it for Bree and Emily. I had loved and missed Bells from that night but I didn't need to look into her eyes to know that she was the one. I felt it deep within me; I knew when I woke to her gone. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by Jake, Billy and Bree walking in._

_"Bells, this is my Bree. Bree meet Bells"_

_"Hi Bree, It's nice to meet you. I think we met briefly the night you and Jake met."_

_"Yeah, sorry I don't remember too much. It is nice to meet you too."_

_"Hi Billy, how have you been? Your looking well"_

_"Oh you know me, I'm still kicking. Jake here tells me I'm in for a surprise"_

_"Um…Jake, you didn't tell him?"_

_"Nah Bells, thought I'd let him get the joy I did. Shock value and all that"_

_It was right then that little feet and Pauls' big paws came pounding down the stairs._

_ "No Not by da haiws on me's chiny chin chin"_

_"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house do…"_

_Paul stopped mid step noticing the audience he had for his little play and quickly tightened his jaw and posture inhaling deep through his nose. It was Billy that broke the silence with a quirked eye brow._

_"So who's the little piggy here with you Paul?"_

_"Bella and Jareds' kid, Caleb"_

_**A/N – **__Next up will be Bells pov continued from where we leave off here and the arrival of Charlie plus the bonfire. After ch 4 this will move a bit quicker instead of it being one day at a time we may have time skips but I am not certain at this point. _

_Thanks _

_Lauren_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thank you all for your reviews and PM's, I am so happy to see that you are all enjoying it and that some of you have taken the time to go to my profile links to hear the Voices of The Native Americans. If you haven't done so yet please do, they are truly beautiful people.

I have used the Character name Old Man Means, in honour of Mr Russell Means. Russell Means is a Native American political activist, actor and author. He is responsible for many of the victories that are bringing the Lakota people back to themselves. He has started the T.R.E.A.T.Y. Total Immersion school and is fighting to build the Lakota Nation into a community that can sustain itself economically with wind turbine power. At this moment he is also fighting cancer, so please pray for him and the many others in Lakota who have this horrid disease.

Thank you.

Lauren.

S. Meyer owns it.

**Chapter four**

**The Indian Ten Commandments**

Treat the Earth and all that dwell therein with respect  
>Remain close to the Great Spirit<br>Show great respect for your fellow beings  
>Work together for the benefit of all Mankind<br>Give assistance and kindness wherever needed  
>Do what you know to be right<br>Look after the well-being of Mind and Body  
>Dedicate a share of your efforts to the greater Good<br>Be truthful and honest at all times  
>Take full responsibility for your actions<p>

_**Bella **_

"You have a son, Bella, Jared? How? Why didn't we know of this? Charlie didn't say anything, does he know? How could he not, I know he has visited with you, why didn't he say anything?"

Yeah why, indeed? #9: In _Bellas' book of How to Rip Your Daughters' Heart Out- _Pretend daughter and grandson doesn't exist to the outside world; that ought to drive it straight through and get the point across. Because we all know how the little girls forgive the first eight on the list.

"Yes Billy, Jared and I have our son Caleb. We didn't find out who each other were until this morning. So Jared didn't know he was a dad until then and I didn't think I'd ever find him nor recognize him because we made Caleb the night of the wolf celebration and both of us had covered faces. Charlie knew and I don't know why he said nothing. I have to get back to cooking, please make your selves at home."

I needed to distract myself and focus on the food. I didn't want to think of the reasons Charlie had to keep my baby a secret. It fucking hurt. I didn't want to bring it up tonight, there was more than enough shit that needed to be said and my family drama didn't need to be aired to all. I'd bring that up when Charlie and I are alone.

Jared had been so understanding and excepting of us, even when I lost it and cried he just comforted me and held me till I let it out. His arms felt like home just as they did four years ago. Even with not seeing his face that night; his embrace was his and his alone, nothing could feel like that, like all was right in the world. Something had happened when we had looked into each other's eyes when we first met this morning, like everything just aligned and righted its self. I felt like I was where I was meant to be. Like the pull I had felt was always leading me to him and when I got there and reached him, I could finally breathe in relief. All my feelings from the past four years could be free to just be. I had felt connected to him so much that night but this, this was something more.

"Shi'ma can I gets a dwink of some apple duice, pwease?"

"Of course you can sweetheart; I can hear more of our guests have arrived. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah Shi'ma Pawls my best fwend now, he gonna shows me whats he looks like later. Him says I can sees hims big teef and long long tail."

"He did, did he? He seems like a very good best friend to have."

"Him is Shi'ma, he not mean no more; buts hims is sad. Why hims sad shi'ma?"

"Honey, I don't know Pauls story. Caleb, I think he had a lot of things that hurt his heart happen to him. We don't need to know his past to love him, do we?" I may not know his story but I have a fair idea of the root of his pain. He is a broken soul from years of abuse. The wolf gene may have cleansed the scared up skin but not those that still dwell within. I want to reach out to him and hold him till his hurts are healed but he is an animal that has been caged for far too long and it takes time for those that have been caged and abused to trust the human hand again.

"Nuh uh, I lub hims bery much. He lub me too but it otay if he no says it, I know."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Mida Means says I was firsts in da lines for da bwains whens all dems ovfers was busy pwaying, I gots da best one. Shi'ma, does you fink I's not fair cus Mida Means, hims says I gots da bestes heart cus I was firsts dere too?"

"I think you are more than fair chikala kwoli, you may have been first in line but you have no problems sharing, you give a piece of your heart to everyone, Caleb, and you are so smart that even us old people learn new things from you. You are the most beautiful person I know."

"No Shi'ma, I's is hansoms you is butifal, yous' is soo pretty mama dat P'apa always is looking at you." Too right my boy his hansom but he sure knows how to charm and in turn embarrass the heck out of me too.

"Well, I sure do thank you for you kind words there young sir but I am sure you must be mistaken" I said in the best southern accent I could manage. Letting his little giggles loose he replied to me in his best southern drawl.

"I do's not maken mistakes ma'ams, I do's sees da looks in my pa's eyes, hims sees dat yous' butifal too. Yous' da most pwetty of all da giwls in da worlds."

There was a chorus of aww's coming from the family room that made my cheeks heat up.

"Shi'ma whys you turn pink in da face"

"It's hot in the kitchen Caleb."

I heard the front door close and the next room go silent apart from Seth's hello. That could only mean one thing, Charlie is here.

I grabbed Caleb and walked into the room with him on my hip. He was my security blanket right now and I wasn't letting him go. I couldn't face Charlie without Caleb in my arms; I know I would lose all composure and cry like a baby.

Charlie and Sue looked confused looking around the room still not seeing me and Caleb, until many heads turned to us. I could see a mix of emotions speed across Charlies' face, shock to joy, joy to fear, fear to anger and then somehow, indifference, then that look you get when you know there's nothing that can be done to change it. Yeah, knife, stab, heart_. _

_#10: Dads of the world; act like ya don't care, even in a room full of people._

"Hi Dad, Sue I'm Bella and this is Caleb my son, Charlies' grandson."

"Hi Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you both finally. I remember you when you were just a baby yourself but I have been waiting to meet this little guy for a while now." _Wow, I guess there's one person he told. That has to count for something right?_

"Bells, it's good to see you both but um…what are you doing here?" _He just barely managed to keep the irritation from his voice or it could have been a slight tenor of fear_.

"I moved here dad, this is my home and I will be teaching at Lapush Tribal School as soon as the summer break is over. Can some of you guys start up the grill and help me take out the food, please?"

"Sure Bells, we can do that. Why don't you stay and we can take Caleb while you talk with your dad?"

"Um no, I need to help. Thanks anyway Jake, Caleb is fine with me for now."

"Shi'ma, takuwe kici Mitunkasila sni awayak hemaca lel? Is conza kici miye?" {Mama, why for my Gandfather not care I am here? He angry with me?}

"Sni niye, miye hca tawa conza kici. Hemaca cate sice, wunpala" {Not you, I am the one his angry with. I am sorry, puppy.}

"It o tay Shi'ma. We go to makes da food now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Bells, um…do you think we could talk?" _Hell no we can't, I'm barley holding together here_ Dad.

"I'm a bit busy now Dad, soon okay?"

"Sure Bells, soon" _I had to look away from the broken look on his face_.

I managed to avoid Charlie and my emotions for the most part by getting to know some of the other guests; Bree was lovely and sweet though I also got the impression that she was no push over which is good because the girl would need a back bone in this group. Emily was a godsend; she knew just how these boys worked at trying to swindle food before it was even ready, Quill was the worst at that.

Old Quill kept giving me strange looks that made me feel like I was on the other side of the looking glass at the zoo; like I was a chimp about to sling dung at him, tempting. Leah, she looked in pain. I don't know her story but she didn't want to be here at all. She wasn't rude to me, she just wasn't anything. She mostly sat by Sue and that was the section of guests I was avoiding. Actually there seemed to be a lot of avoiding, Billy kept throwing filthy looks Charlies' way and Charlie re-directed them at me, Caleb had picked up on this and well, no one messes with his Mama so the filths were slung back at Charlie by way of the fiery glare of my three year old.

Everyone enjoyed the meal even with the tension hanging in the air. There was lots of laughter at the guy's antics of stealing each other's food even though we actually had left over's.

It was when I had just finished loading the dish washer that Charlie had grabbed my arm and dragged me to the first floor guestroom that my night's fun halted.

"What's with being a caveman Dad?"

"Why are you here Bella?" _straight at it then I guess, no need to waste time on small talk_.

"I live here Dad, this is my home."

"Don't get smart, why are you back here? It will do no one any good you coming back, everyone was happy Bells even you. You were doing so well in Cali, this, you and Caleb being here will only make things complicated."

_One inch goes the dagger to my chest. Fuck me that was harsh._

"I think everyone has taken it okay so far. Why didn't you tell anyone about Caleb?"

"What good would it have done?" _Well maybe it would have shown that you still love me_.

"Oh I don't know, maybe there wouldn't have been such a shock to Jake and Billy that you had a grandson, that maybe you wouldn't be getting dirty looks from your best friend because you didn't keep someone that should be so important to you a secret."

"What was I supposed to say Bella? Everyone was happy here; you and Caleb would've only made things complicated for everyone. You were doing fine, they were doing fine, there was no need to disturb things."

_Ouch, another inch_

"Wow, Cha…Dad, thanks so much for letting me know how you really feel."

"While we're letting it all out there's no need to hide that you call me Charlie unless it's to my face."

_Well I guess if his all about truth, maybe I should just tell it like it is_

"Yeah, I guess your right there. It is a lot to remember to call you Dad when you've been so damn absent in my life. I mean what opportunity did I have to call you dad growing up? What was it, two phone calls a year, Christmas and my birthday? Let's not forget the two week visits here where I'd be dumped with Sarah, Jake, Becca and Rachel while you fished with Billy and Harry. Shit Charlie, you of all people had to know how bad Renee was at anything grown up. The woman couldn't cook to save her life, imagine what she was like at keeping the heat and Electricity connected. Did you even bother to fight for me, or was it easier to let me go? You were doing fine right? No need to disturb things? I don't know why I deluded myself once again with you. If not me, I really thought that you would at least be willing with Caleb. I just don't get it, is your heart that cold? Are you really so ashamed of me that you totally hid the fact that he existed. Why?" _Fuck no, why did I let that shit fly. I never want to hurt him like this. Damn defensive shit._

"Ashamed? What could I say? You wouldn't even tell me who the father was but it wasn't too hard to figure out he was Native and the dates all added up, I knew you conceived him here. You showing up here would just make things complicated."

"So it was about me not knowing who the father was?"

"All you do is lie Bells, if it isn't Jake than who? Then who, how can you not know? Did you go around just giving it up for anyone?"

_Lie? What in the world have I lied about_?

"No, I don't just give it up for anyone and I don't lie. What have I lied about? I told you, I didn't know who the guy was, I told you it was my first and it was a one night thing. I also told you that if I could, I would find him."

"And you expected be to believe that after Cullen."

_Wow, I guess he knows about the wolves and so it stands to reason he'd find out about the cold ones too but he sure as hell didn't know the whole truth._

"I expected you to take my word because I am your daughter and I have never given you reason to doubt me, this has nothing to do with Edward or any other Cullen and certainly nothing to do with Jake. This is about me and Caleb and I don't regret having one night on the beach, it was beautiful, even if it was with someone I didn't know. I honestly don't understand you. I don't see how that little guy could possibly complicate things."

_I had done a good job at focusing on my anger up until this point, it broke my heart that he hid Caleb and that he could be so cold to me. It broke my heart that these ugly words were coming back and forth between us. I love my dad no matter what; I just wish I could grasp some minute amount of where his reasoning for all this has come from. I choked at the end of my speech trying to hold back the lump and tears but I failed miserably. _

"I guess I just assumed he was Jakes' kid all this time and that you'd stuff things up for him and Bree but now that I know you just went and screwed some random…"

_Plunge that sucker right in; now twist and the jobs done my heart is now shattered. Jakes kid, why must people think that? What the hell?_

"I think that is enough Charlie. Bella doesn't deserve you to talk to her that way and I won't put up with it."

"This has nothing to do with you Jared; this is between me and Bells."

"Actually it has everything to do with me. Caleb is my son and he isn't a complication, he is a blessing. I suggest that if you don't want a big wolf chewing a hole in you, that you keep your mouth shut and go sit next to Sue like a good boy: `cause I'm barley holding the wolf back, now go."

"And what happens when you imprint Jared?"

_**JARED**_

I always took Charlie for a smart guy, now not so much. Did he not see how much Caleb looked like me and the way he was always with me if not with Bella? I guess if he stopped glaring daggers at her, he'd have seen more clearly. It had been pissing me off all night. His reaction to her being here when he first showed up, I could not only see but feel the pain he was causing her. Bella was good at avoidance, whenever I felt pain trickle from her she'd divert her attention elsewhere and it was usually to Caleb.

When I saw Charlie grab and drag Bella off, it took Jake and Sam to hold me back. Caleb wasn't fairing much better but it only took Paul to hold him. He was shaking too and little tears were rolling down his cheeks. The boy has a temper when it comes to his mama being harmed.

We could all hear the argument, even the humans. It was getting louder and heartbreaking to hear and feel. Bella was doing well to cover her pain with anger but I could feel it tearing at her heart. The grip on me loosened when Charlie mentioned Jake being the father of Caleb and I knew it was only through shock that I was released. I took my shot and went to Bella, only just keeping my wolf at bay.

Bella was in tears and that made the war that was warring with my wolf even harder. It was time to put Charlie in his place. He may be my future father in-law so it's best now that he learns I won't stand for this shit.

"I think that is enough Charlie. Bella doesn't deserve for you to talk to her that way and I won't put up with it."

"This has nothing to do with you Jared; this is between me and Bells."

_Oh yeah it does buddy_

"Actually it has everything to do with me. Caleb is my son and he isn't a complication, he is a blessing. I suggest that if you don't want a big wolf chewing a hole in you, that you keep your mouth shut and go sit next to Sue like a good boy: `cause I'm barley holding the wolf back, now go."

"And what happens when you imprint Jared?"

"This isn't how I wanted Bella to find out but I have imprinted, on her. So there will be no issue there. Even if I didn't, I'd still rather know my son as I'm sure Jake would've liked that opportunity had Caleb been his. What Bella and I shared that night was not some random hook up; it meant a hell of a lot to me and if I could have found her I would have. Things didn't work the way I would have liked and I have gone four years missing a part of me that I have just gotten back and Caleb is an extra blessing. I won't have you hurt Bella more than you have. I don't blame you for the four years I missed of their lives but maybe if you didn't hide the fact that you had a grandson some pieces could have been put together and we'd have found each other sooner."

"So it's my fault, I don't think so. Obviously names and numbers weren't exchanged so you were some random guy to her. It wouldn't surprise me if you weren't the only one, I mean she had been with Cullen, it's obvious by how cut up she was when the good little vampire skipped town and she hung off of Jake all the time…"

I didn't get the chance to punch the prick because Paul did it for me as Jake and Sam grabbed me again and Leah took Bella in her arms and held her glaring at an unconscious Charlie.

I was dragged outside where I phased uncontrolled for the first time in years.

"Calm down Jared, Caleb and Bella both need you. Emily has Caleb in the tipi right now settling him down and Bells is a mess crying all over Leah who is one step from waking Charlie just to knock him back out"- **Sam**

"Calm, did you hear that shit. I fucking thought he was a good guy. He wasn't even there for her as a child and by the sounds of it her mother wasn't much either. How the fuck did she end up so, so her? She is perfect and she had two fuck ups as parents"- **Jared**

"I think a lot of what was said tonight was out of anger, Jared. Charlie no doubt believed Jake was the dad and I think with him learning of her past with the Cullen's when he found out about us wolves, he knew Jake and Bree were imprinted. It came out all wrong but I could hear his worry when he asked you about what would happen if you imprint. I think that is why he kept quiet about Caleb, he thought he was Jakes and Jake had imprinted. It doesn't make it right what he did and I don't know if he and Bells will ever be okay after all that was aired tonight and how it was done but I think it has all been a huge misunderstanding and everything came out in anger"- **Sam**

"I don't get how he could be that way to her; it was killing her, Sam. How could he not want to brag about Caleb? I can't wait for my mother to meet him and Bella. Even if he thought Jake was the dad, why would he deny him the chance to be in his life?"- **Jared**

"I can't justify his reasoning but I'd guess it was to try to save Bella and Caleb the pain he thought it would cause to see Jake so happy with Bree. When I found her that night in the forest he was the epitome of a father sick with worry. I know he loves her but maybe after finding out that she was willingly with a vamp caused him to question things about her, I don't know. We need to phase back, I have pants here for you luckily Emily has taken to having a few spares in the trunk of the car"- **Sam**

We both phased back and dressed. As we made our way back to everyone I had to wander why it had been Paul to punch Charlie and not someone else.

I checked on Caleb first in the tipi, he seemed much calmer now. Emily was reading to him from a book. I quickly went in to give him a kiss and say good night seeing as he was getting sleepy.

"Night buddy, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"P'apa, is Shi'ma o tay now?"

"Yeah buddy, she is fine. Don't worry okay; daddy will take care of her alright. I'll send her in to say goodnight soon, be good for Emily"

"O tay"

"Thanks for watching him for us Emily; I owe you one for this."

"Nonsense Jared, you owe me nothing. Now go see to Bells okay."

I nodded my head to her in agreement and made my way to Bella to find her tear streaked but laughing at one of the guy's antics, no surprises that it was Quill, Collin and Brady. I went up and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to my chest. My wolf needed to be as close as possible knowing that he would bring her the comfort she needed. She may be putting on a good act but she was barely holding together. I nuzzled her neck taking in her sent while rubbing my thumb across the slither of bare skin on her belly under her shirt. She relaxed into me and I walked us backward to a chair and sat with her on my lap.

"Thank you for standing up for me with him Jared. I'm sorry you all had to hear that. I didn't want to do this tonight, especially with everything else you lot have to hear soon."

"You don't have to do it tonight, I'm sure everyone will understand. You never have to thank me for standing by you, or up for you. I would've been there sooner but I was held back by Jake and Sam. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Don't be, I think it is best I know how he really feels about me. I am sorry I acted out of anger and said some pretty hurtful things even if there is truth to them, I said it in anger to hurt him and I hate that I did that."

"I think anyone would have Bella, he was pushing you and you had enough. It's understandable honey."

"What is that printing thing that you said you did on me?"

"Um, Imprinting; it's a wolf thing, when we find our soul-mate we imprint on them. It is complicated to explain the right way and people have different views on it. My view is that it shines a light on the other half of your soul to point us in the right direction when you're heading the wrong way. Others think it takes away free choice and it is meant to breed better wolves. I believe each of us has someone out there that is the other half of them because I knew when my other half of me was gone. I didn't look into your eyes that night we shared on the beach but I had every intension to do so when I woke up but you were gone. I knew you were the one. I felt a connection with you and when you left you took half of me with you. I know it sounds corny but it's true. When I looked in your eyes this morning, I already loved you and wanted to know everything about you. Imprinting just solidified it for my wolf, what I already knew and allows some deeper bonding and connections."

"Okay, can you give me the _need to knows_ for now and then some time in the near future tell me everything?"

"Yeah, um okay. To start with, I can be whatever you need; be that a friend or lover, it's up to you. I would like to be your lover and get to know you on that level. From the connection I have with you, I'm guessing that you feel that way with me too. My wolf can sense that I calm you in the way a lover would. I can feel a current of your emotion and if I was to mark you, it is said that you would feel mine too. Being my imprint, means that you are part of the pack and you, the other imprints and Caleb come before all else with us wolves including the tribe. I will never leave you or stray to other women and when or if you accept the imprint neither will you. Now that I have imprinted on you, my wolf will want to consummate with and claim you."

"But didn't we already do that on the beach four years ago?"

"No, I made love to you that night. My wolf wasn't present, I mean he was but because I didn't look in your eyes he was sleeping in a way. He doesn't care for sex unless it is with his mate. He did stir that night but it was the first time I'd been with anyone since phasing and I pushed him back from fear of hurting you. He liked your smell, that's what got his attention. But as I said, I pushed him back. I was mad at him for wanting to look at you, I refused to look any woman in the eyes after I phased because I was angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because I felt my choice was taken from me. Before I phased, I was with Kim. She and I had been a couple for a while and I thought at the time she was it for me and so when I didn't imprint on her I was pissed and I had to end it with her so she wouldn't get hurt like Leah did when Sam imprinted on Emily. After that, I was mad that I had my choice taken from me and refused to look at any female, until the morning I woke to you gone. I wanted to imprint on you when I woke up but you were gone. After that morning, I looked every woman in the eye hoping that I'd find you. I knew if I could find you, you'd be the one. I also knew there was little chance of me finding you because you told me you'd be going off to college, if I knew where I would have searched for you."

"Wow. I'm sorry I left before you woke but I had an early flight. I hated leaving; I always felt a pull here. I always had to fight myself to stay in California. I always knew I'd be back here but never thought I would find you though. I didn't even know your name or what you really looked like; honestly I thought you could have been from any of the other tribes that were visiting that night. I have had this pain in my chest constantly since leaving and I knew that was my losing you. Even though I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant I was so happy that I hadn't lost all of you. I got a piece of you when I got Caleb and that helped dull the ache a bit but it was still there. So what happened when we looked in each other's eyes, that _something more_, that was imprinting?"

"Yeah, that was imprinting. _Something more_, that's a good way to put it. That was our souls connecting and bonding as one. Charlie is coming to now, do you want him to stay or go?"

"He can stay; it will save me having to repeat it for him at a later date, he can make of it what he will. At least the truth will be out there."

"Okay, Paul heard you so he'll allow him to stay."

"Well best to get this over with."

She hopped of my lap but grasped my hand in a grip that told me she had no intensions of letting go. We made our way to the bonfire and everyone else joined us. Paul acting as guard dog making sure Charlie didn't breathe in Bellas' direction. We passed the fire as I pulled Bella to the tipi to say goodnight to Caleb. He was just nodding off as Bella thanked Emily and said goodnight to our son giving him a hug and kiss. He was out like a light in no time. Bella made sure he was wrapped up warm and we joined the others who were all waiting patiently.

"Alright so I'll start from my first day at school because that is where I first met Edward. I saw them across the cafeteria and they seemed so beautiful, ethereal really. I heard who they were by a girl who was sitting by me wanting to give me all the school gossip. By her account they stuck to themselves never talking or getting involved with any of the other students. After lunch that day I had biology class where I was to be seated with Edward. All throughout the class he looked murderous and he was out of the room like a rocket as soon as the bell rang.

He didn't show up again for two weeks but I kept getting strange looks from his family. So the next time I saw him I found it odd that he'd act friendly to me and want to get to know me. Why me, when neither he nor his family would give any attention anyone else at school? I was drawn to him from that day on. I had been curious by the odd behaviour before but after having a conversation with him he became the focus of my every thought. He kept acting odd for a while, one day he was all charm and friendly and the next he'd say we couldn't be friends.

I first really knew that he was more than human the morning I was nearly killed by a van that slid on the ice. No human, no matter the amount of adrenalin can stop a moving van with their body without some kind of damage. He passed it off saying I hit my head and we both knew I didn't. So my suspicion and curiosity had peaked. I came down to first beach with a bunch of friends when a comment from a girl that was trying to antagonise me was made out of spite and jealousy, Lauren had a thing for Edward and it bugged her that he paid attention to me, so when she asked why Cullen didn't come with me Sam overheard and his reaction intrigued me and had me thinking that maybe there was a very good chance you knew what they were and that's why they couldn't come here. I asked Jake what Sam meant by the _Cullen's don't come here _and the disdain behind it. Jake told me the legend of the cold ones and the wolves in the short version.

I wanted to know more so I went to Port A with Jess and Angela, while they looked for dresses I went to the Quileute gift store to get a book on your legends. I got lost on my way back and was trapped by four men, they pushed me around and I managed knee one in the groin but there were too many, I was going to be raped and possibly murdered and I was scared. That was until I heard tires screech and the men backed up. Edward came to my rescue, again. We got in the car and he took me to diner where I asked him the truth about what I had already figured out. He admitted they were vampires and that he had strong feelings for me.

It was never asked but just assumed that we were a couple after that night. I found myself agreeable to everything with him, even when he told me he'd been watching me sleep. A normal reaction would be a restraining order but I found it sweet. Him telling me my blood was like his special brand of heroin, I saw as him being so wonderful and strong for resisting.

I was invited to a family baseball game and it was all good and fun until the nomads showed up on the field. Alice didn't see them coming in time to get me away. There were three of them; James, Victoria and Laurent. Carlisle kept it friendly and it was all going well until James caught my scent on the breeze. Edward and the Cullen's all stepped in front of me ready to fight. Their reaction set James off, he was a tracker and liked to play games. I became his new game.

Edward had read in James' mind that he would track me to kill me all to get at Edward and the Cullen's for protecting food. Edward wanted to take me away but I was worried he'd go after Charlie if he tracked my scent home. We had set it up for him to hear me argue with Charlie that I was going back to Phoenix, which I was but we set it up so he wouldn't believe I was by leaving a scent trail with Edward heading in a different direction. I went with Jasper and Alice to Phoenix and we hid out in a hotel room waiting to see what James would do. He discovered that it was a false trail and headed for us. Victoria looked into school records and he got my old address and my number. He called me from my mothers' home phone and I could hear her calling to me in the back ground. He said he'd let her go if I met with him at my old ballet studio. I couldn't let my mom die for me and I knew that I had to get passed Alices' visions so I couldn't decide what to do or she would see. It was hard but I was worried sick and my mind wasn't really working on a set decision so I managed to get passed her and Jasper.

When I got the studio I found out he had fooled me with one of my old dance tapes. My mom was safe and I was trapped with a psycho vamp. He threw me around and stomped on my leg before Edward showed up just as he was going to bite me. They fought but James still managed to get to me and bite me once he threw Edward off him."

Growls were steadily coming from all of us during her story but that tid bit popped the top. We were all barley human as tremors shook our bodies.

"ENOUGH EVERYONE CALM DOWN NOW. THERE ARE HUMANS HERE NO ONE PHASE. Bella how are you still human?"

"Thank you Sam. After I was bitten, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett showed up. Carlisle tended to me as the others exterminated James. I'm not too clear on details but Edward sucked the venom out of the bite, I woke up in hospital a few days later learning the cover story was that I fell down a flight of stairs.

We came back and all was going well, I was compliant as always to whatever Edward wanted to do, including our little get together for my eighteenth birthday at which I cut my finger. As I have mentioned earlier, James could track, Alice has visions subjective of the decisions made. Edward can read minds, all but mine and Jasper is an empath. He feels what everyone else feels and he can make you feel what he wants you to. He felt the bloodlust of every vampire in that room and went to attack me but allowed himself to be dragged off and away from me. If you remember, I told you how Edward said I was his special brand of heroin; my blood calls to him and is stronger for him than any other vampire. I didn't understand why. I thought it was as he said; that I was his mate. He said that I was made for him and that's why I was silent to him and why my blood smelt so good to him.

The three days that went by after my birthday, Edward kept his distance. He showed up on the third day and asked me to walk with him because we needed to talk. I was no fool, I knew he was going to put an end to our relationship and I was okay with that. Somehow since being bitten, the hold he had on me was slowly being severed. What hurt was that the rest of the family left and didn't say goodbye. They were the first real family I had ever had. Growing up I only had Renee and Charlie and between the pair of them, neither really looked out for me or showed they cared. The Cullens did but they just up and left me like I was an unwanted pet. I followed Edward trying to find him to beg him to let them stay in contact with me because he had said he'd make it like he never existed, they were an extension of him so I knew he'd make them cut ties. I ran for hours lost in the woods not knowing from what direction I'd come. I'd been out in the cold and rain a long time and I was so tired I had dropped a long time before Sam found me.

Three nights' later Alice and Jasper came to me and explained the truth as they had just found out the night of my birthday after I had gone home.

Vampires have the ability to draw in their prey. Everything about them draws you in, their looks, their scent and they can dazzle you. Sort of like hypnotising you; that is what he had done to me. He used tactics on me that they use to lure in their human prey. He was addicted to me and made me addicted to him, dependant on him. After he left it was like going to rehab and going through detox.

I did it though, I was so freaking mad at him, at all of them except Ally and Jasper. No one knew what he was doing, they all believed the lie but they still voted that it was just best to leave me without any explanation. Ally and Jasper were so pissed they left the family for good and not on good terms, Jasper tore Edwards arm of in a massive fight and he would've killed him too if the others didn't stop the fight. I still have contact with Ally and Jasper every week via phone and Skype. They won't come back here because it is Cullen land, they are no longer Cullens"

"We gather that Victoria is the redhead vamp by your reaction this afternoon, what of the third nomad, Laurent?"

"I…I …he's dead."

"You have to tell them everything mita cante skuye" {my sweet heart}

"Means, what…how are you here?"

A/N – So, on to chap 5 where Bellas' story continues. Tell me what you all think so far.

Lauren.


End file.
